My chaotic world
by evilangel478
Summary: One day someone took me in. Somebody in a black suit. He's raised me ever since. But little did I know about the people I would meet, the things I would see...and the situations I have to go through along the way. (AU. So there's NO zombie outbreak! This also belongs in the horror genre. Enjoy!)
1. The way it all began

_**A/N: Hey peeps! OK, I've decided to try again with a highschool of the dead fanfiction story. Like I said with my Halloween fic, I'm NOT giving up with this one! So I hope you all fallow, fav, R&R and all that good stuff. It'll be extremely appreciated by me! Thanks you guys for liking my stories! =)**_

I sometimes lay in bed at night…staring up at the ceiling. Wondering what would have become of me if he didn't find me. It's a scary thought every time I think about all the different ways of where I could have ended up. In any condition. Badly hurt, lost and forgotten, or worst; dead.

He told me the story about how he came into my life. When I was a newborn, maybe about a month or so old on a dark eerie night, he was out doing earnings. Not afraid of what could be lurking in the shadows. He was walking along the road and actually not in a hurry at that time. Going back to his home. Until he heard what sounded like a baby screaming and crying. This alerted him, he had said. So he paused dead in his tracks and looked around confused.

After a while of investigating, he came across a ditch and looked down. "At least there was enough moonlight so I could see you clearly." He remembered with a half-smile.

There in the ditch, wrapped warmly up in blankets and looked to be gently placed down was…me.

He smiled at me. And he said: "when I reached down; your eyes opened." So all I saw was a pair of long, thin arms dressed in black with white gloves coming at me. "And when I picked you up and cradled you against me, you stopped crying."

The man took me home. He made me feel safe and talked to me softly the whole way there. "It's alright. You're OK now, little one. I'll take care of you. Nurse you back to health…you'll be alright."

And he did.

Another man, with long, flame red hair lived with him. At first he was confused and disgusted with what my savior brought back with him. But the man ignored his complaints and demanded him to leave me alone. The red-head got used to and grew to love me shortly though.

Extremely soon after that night, the man in black brought home more abandoned newborns. The first one was a girl, the second, a boy. But he looked a bit older than both of us. And the other two were also girls but a little younger. The red-head at first was overwhelmed, but then again, he grew to love us all. So we've all pretty much known each other since birth. Oh and, we live in the state of Massachusetts in North America by the way.

But there's another thing…I'm the normal one. And the others; including the two men a-aren't…

Over the years of growing up, I got used to it. Sometimes though I get a little jealous. But they're still my best friends. More like my family you know? Brothers and sisters. Though us kids always called the red-head "uncle."

But I get over it fast. Some things just can't be helped on how or what you're born as.

What I'm telling you is-

One day someone took me in. Somebody in a black suit. He's raised me ever since. But little did I know about the people I would meet, the things I would see…and the situations I have to go through along the way…


	2. Not-so normal family

_**A/N: Hey guys! Glad you're liking it so far! And yes, this is a crossover/combination of H.O.T.D, Black Butler and Vampire Knight. I don't own the shows, or anybody in 'em. But I do own Shadow, Ivy, Brookie and Flake. This will be an interesting story. I promise you!**_

May 14, 2013.

Seventeen-year-old Takashi Komuro sat by the pier staring out at the ocean with his chin in his hand. He has taken a Little trip from his hometown Dover to Boston with a couple of friends to help them out with new supplies for their houses.

But since they were almost done he decided to take a break. Takashi sometimes couldn't help but think about what happened when he was a newborn baby.

And this was one of them.

One thing the Man in black found a little odd, but at the same time interesting, was he had found the birth certificates of the five kids he had rescued all those years ago, tucked away safely in their blankets with them. So that was how they knew who they were.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

_'Why?...why did they do that to me? I have a good life but still...can't help but wonder where my parents are now.'_

Maybe he'll get the answers one day.

"Hey! Takashi!" Komuro was shaken out of his thoughts and turned to see sixteen-year-old Khota Hirano, a gun otaku jogging up to him with eighteen-year-old and Kendo master Saeko Busujima by his side.

"We're about to leave. Are you alright?" Saeko asked in the calm voice of hers after they reached him. He blinked "um yeah...just a little tired that's all." Takashi answered. "You sure? You look like you were-uh, well..." Khota let his voice trail off.

Takashi smiled "yeah! I'm fine." Hirano grinned. "Well buddy! Let's all get back home then!" he shouted as he put an arm around Komuro's shoulders and led him back to their large pick-up truck. Takashi chuckled at his friend's attempt to cheer him up.

Saeko watched them go with a small smile. A little breeze started up; causing waves to wash up on shore. Seagulls cried to one another as they flew high above. Busujima and Hirano, along with everyone else back at home knew about Komuro's life story. How he was saved and of the secrets that laid in the walls within his house.

He was the only human in his home. How Takashi felt about that she didn't know. But Saeko also saw that he loves them anyway. After all, he grew up with them.

Busujima walked along to catch up. She got into the driver's side of the truck, turned it on and made their way back to Dover. However, Saeko thought luckily, her, Khota and the others were all friends with the people Takashi lived with. And luckily, they all knew how to keep secrets.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked and Khota's stomach growled as the answer. Both her and Takashi glanced at the youngest of the three; which made him sweat drop. "Sorry..." he stammered.

"Nah, it's fine." Saeko quietly replied.

Takashi looked out the window, watching the scenes of Massachusetts go by. "Heh. Remember the time last year we all came down here Rei, Michaela and Brooke went tubing. Then they hit a really big wave that Shizuka couldn't avoid and they all skipped across the water like rocks? Then another boat went by with other people doing the same thing and Rei and Michaela caught hold of their tube?" Khota laughed.

"And they were taken away until that boat stopped?" Saeko finished with a smile.

"Yup!"

"Then Brooke was washed up on shore like driftwood and waterlogged? That was funny." Takashi reminded. They all laughed at the memory "Ah, America's a crazy place." Khota said. Saeko then drove up to apple bee's so they could get something to eat on the way home. "Hope you don't mind this place you guys." she stated.

Takashi shrugged "I don't care." he replied kindly. "Me either. I'm starved!" Khota agreed as his stomach growled louder.

After that, they were back on the road eating what they ordered. Until Takashi cocked his head as a thought occurred to him. "Hey guys? This is weird but how do ya think we'd do if a Zombie Apocalypse happened?"

"Well uh..." Saeko started after taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper "I'd say pretty awesome. I'm a master at Kendo, so I'd be able to use my Bokken at first; then maybe a different sword. Khota's our crazed gun otaku-"

"Crazed?!-" Khota started looking at her wide-eyed, but was instantly cut off.

"So he'd use any gun he can get his hands on. Rei's a master of Sojutsu, so she'd be able to use spears. And maybe later; guns. I can see you using a baseball bat at first for some weird reason but then you learn how to use guns too. Saya would be our genius, so she'd be able to figure almost everything out for us, Shizuka would be our doctor-well, sort of-since she's a nurse. Then Arisu would be the keeper of the gun magazines. Yeah, I'd say we'd do pretty good if we worked together." Busujima explained. "What about?-"

"They have powers and abilities right?" Saeko asked and interrupting Komuro.

Takashi nodded.

"Then they would definitely be OK. Especially if they stuck with us."

"But we don't need to worry about that 'cause it's never gonna happen." Hirano pointed out. "That is a good point though." Komuro said.

It was early dusk out now. But they were close to home. And when they reached Dover, Saeko and Khota dropped Takashi off. They waved good-bye for now before driving away. Komuro watched them go. He really did have great friends. He chuckled before entering his house.

"Ah welcome home Takashi." came a voice. He looked at the man in black who greeted him. "Did you have dinner yet?" the teenager nodded."Good then." Sebastian Michaelis replied as he finished up sweeping.

From the depths of the house, a pair of green eyes stared at Sebastian's ass when the demon butler bent down to pick up the dust pail. "Did you have a good time with Saeko and Khota after doing your tasks?" Sebastian asked out of curiosity.

"Mm-hm" Takashi answered "we-"

"OH BASSY!"

Komuro was cut off when a long haired red-head came bursting out of nowhere, ran up to Sebastian and slapped his hindquarters. The demon instantly stood straight up while Takashi watched in shock and a gaped open mouth. "GRELL! Will you please?!" Michaelis shouted.

"I'm sorry my sweet, sweet Bassy! I just can't help myself you're just so sexy." Grell Sutcliff replied with a smile and sliding up next to him. The Grim Reaper went on "every time I think of you my hormones explode! I mean, I'm gonna be carrying-"

"Oh fucking Kay! I don't need to hear anymore!" Takashi hollered, not believing what he was hearing. He knew that Uncle Grell has been like this for years on end, but sometimes he takes it way too far.

"Eh! That's MY Sebby you whore!" came a female voice. All three boys looked up to see a girl jump off the stair railing and right next to Sebastian as his defense; while grabbing his arm. She had dark brown eyes, half White-American and half Mexican-American with black hair above her shoulder. The other side of her head was somewhat shaved, but all and all, the hair cut looked really good on her. She had a light tan too and slim. This was fifteen-year-old Brooke. She had a great sense of humor, extremely funny, loves to have fun and loves her life. She loves to be with her friends and family and is a very good drawer. Her personality was pretty much the same as Beth and Michaela's. The girl's nickname is Brookie, given to her by the other two long ago. She also was born with the ability of Pyrokenisis. She is also a hybrid of what she really is but luckily she could control herself. Brooke had a thing for Sebastian, along with the demon butler liking her back. Which didn't make sense to Takashi when he first found out due to the huge age difference. But considering the fact they're not human, he guessed it was fine.

They all appeared human, but the others in the large, nice house kept their real identities hidden for a reason. The only ones who knew what they really are were Rei, Arisu, Saeko, Khota, Saya and Shizuka. And they were OK with it.

Just then, a pitch black, five-year-old cat with orange eyes and a noticeable cut in her right ear walked by. "Ivy run! Save yourself my precious!" Sebastian yelled at their house feline once Grell and Brooke started wrestling for him. But Ivy just hopped up onto a heater and sat down to watch. "Rhew!" she meowed.

"Why don't you go play with your fucking death scythe?!" Brookie roared, thinking about Grell's chainsaw "oh hell no! I want time with MY Bassy alone!" Sutcliff snarled. "He's MINE!" Brooke shouted. Takashi sighed. This-he was used to. Komuro laughed when he walked by then heard the tearing noise of Sebastian's black suit. He screamed in protest but the two fighters just ignored him.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of gun fire outside. Takashi looked out to see Zero Kiryu walking back to the house, shooting his targets without missing at all with ease while doing so. After, he pointed his gun; the bloody rose down and entered inside.

The nineteen-year-old vampire spotted Komuro "oh hey! How long have you been back?" he asked. "Not long." Takashi replied. Zero noticed the younger teen was a little off.

"What's up with ya?" Kiryu asked but Takashi just shook his head while looking back out the window. Zero kept his eyes on him. "Fool, you're my brother from another mother. Talk to me." he said. But before Takashi could speak, two more girls appeared.

"You're back!" one of them happily cried considering he's been gone all day. Seventeen-year-old Michaela, who's nickname is Shadow clung onto his arm and rubbed her head against him affectionately. He smiled and hugged her. She has dark blue-hazel eyes which turn color. And she has hetrechromia in them since one eye is darker than the other. The kid also had shoulder length, choppy blackish-brown hair and is a White American. The tip of her tongue had a tiny slit in it like a snake's. She is slim with freckles and scars from incidents of the past. There is a cut in her top right ear like Ivy's which one can notice easily. Both of her ears are slightly pointed like a cat's. And she is half-Gothic; although she doesn't go to the extreme with it. Her favorite colors are dark purple and black and she loves wearing dark clothes. Mostly black things. Her favorite holiday is Halloween like the other two and to them, everyday is Halloween. Her personality it like Brooke's. Fun, funny, etc and loves having great times. Although it's also a little like Grell's too. Plus, she can be extremely clumsy. She is a hybrid with her abilities; which are electro and umbrakenisis. She also has a tiny accent but it's not very noticeable. She is Takashi's very first, best, closest and oldest friend. Shadow was the second kid Sebastian brought in. If there was a list of who came after, it would go as:

Takashi, Michaela, Zero, Bethany then Brooke.

The two liked each other, just like Beth and Zero liking one another. It was as if everyone in the house had a thing for each other. And as for Bethany, she had green-hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair that she cut and dyed dark brown, another White American. Her nickname that she was given to is Flake and her personality was like Michaela and Brooke's. Although all three of theirs was a little different. Her ability was Cyrokenisis; the power to control snow and ice. Her age is sixteen. The three girls were more like tomboys also.

The two girls' pupils turned into slits once the commotion Grell, Brookie and Sebastian were making got louder.

The four friends rushed to the scene where Ivy ran past them. "What the fuck?" Zero and Beth questioned together.

Everything was knocked over as other things were thrown to the sides. The trio was now on the floor with Sebastian underneath the two of them. They could hear his muffled voice as Brooke and Grell continued to fight and bicker.

"Alright! ENOUGH!" Sebastian roared so loudly, it was as if the house shook. He stood up so fast that Brooke and Grell flew off. Michaelis quickly caught Brookie but Grell soared away above the others' heads. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!..." his screamed faded away.

Crash! "My, my Bassy! Thrash me around some more!" he happily yelled from the distance he was now at after landing. Takashi turned back around after watching Sutcliff and leaned away with a nervous smile on his face.

"Are you alright Brooke?" Sebastian asked with worry as they locked eyes. Brooke tucked in her lips as she tensed a little at the sight of her lover. _'Goddamn it he's so fucking hot! Shit...keep it together Brookie you can do this;_ _come_ _on!'_ she thought. "Yeah I'm completely fine!" she replied. "I'm terribly sorry; I should of waited..."

"Bassy, don't worry about it bro."

Sebastian nodded "OK."

Grell then walked back into view completely OK. "Oh Takashi, that Miyamoto girl called for ya before you got home."

"Rei?"

"Obviously."

Hearing the tone in Grell's voice, Shadow turned on him. "Save it! Leave Kashi alone." she warned. That was Takashi's nickname. Michaelis smirked "if you were Grell's daughter you'd definitely be his kid." he complimented.

Michaela closed one eye, stuck her tongue out and smiled while holding her pinkie and thumb up. "Yup. That would be true. They look alike too anyway!" Beth laughed. "What did she want?" Takashi asked flatly.

"Mm I don't know. Didn't answer the phone."

Komuro sighed "I better call her before she has a fit." he walked by everyone, grabbed the phone and headed up to his room.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_ "Hello?"

"Rei?" Takashi asked as he pat a purring Ivy who laid on his bed. "Yeah?" the seventeen-year-old Miyamoto answered. "You called, what's up?"

From the other line, Rei shrugged "I don't know. Just wanted someone to talk to I guess." she mumbled. "Alright. Shoot." Takashi proclaimed, which made Rei slump. "I...I miss Hisashi..."

Takashi rolled his eyes.

_'Here we fucking go.'_

Of course, Komuro never liked her that way. He just saw themselves as friends. But just about every time she called it was about Hisashi, her boyfriend and Takashi's other buddy; who moved to Louisiana a year ago.

He sighed "yeah? And?"

Rei's eyes narrowed "what's your problem?"

"Hey, I just got home. I'm tired...and now here you are ranting about him to me. AGAIN." Komuro protested. He was sick of hearing the same thing. The Hisashi conversation happened last night, and the night before that and the night before that...

"Let me guess, you didn't snap at anyone at your house; considering the fact you live with the most dangerous supernatural beings in the world!" Miyamoto growled. "They don't deserve to be snapped at Rei! They don't do THIS to me!"

Miyamoto squinted her eyes menacingly "fine. Whatever. I gotta go."

"Then go."

The two hung up without saying goodbye. "Fucking..." Takashi didn't finish his sentence. He grunted in frustration at the ceiling which made Ivy cock her head. He looked back down at her, then pat her head. "Same convo...again." he told her.

BOOM!

Both of their heads whipped to Takashi's bedroom door. "I told you not to film me without any makeup on!" they heard Grell shout through the hysterical laughter of everyone else. Then the roar of a chainsaw started up. "But we're not shooting a damn movie! GRELL!" Flake screamed. Takashi's eyes narrowed in worry.

He raced out and downstairs to find another chaotic scene.

Brooke was filming Grell who was chasing Bethany around with his death scythe with Zero after them shouting to stop. Flake had threw the video camera at Brookie but Sutcliff didn't realize that. So that's why he kept going. Sebastian looked he just gave up and sat of the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed with eyes closed as Shadow swung and leaped onto everything hanging from the ceiling, like the chandelier. Loud 'Korn' music was blaring from the huge eighty inch flat-screen T.V. As the room Sebastian just cleaned up was being ruined and destroyed again.

Takashi smiled. Then he laughed. These are who he lived with. And it was an extremely good life. He sat on the stairs and watched the episodes that were happening before him. Until Ivy appeared and joined Komuro.

At least they always knew how to cheer him up.


	3. Causing a scene!

Takashi's deep sleep was interrupted by a happy purring. He opened his eyes to find Ivy in his face; sniffing at them. "Rhew!" she mewed. Komuro smiled and pat his fluffy friend. He then looked at the time and saw he slept in very late. It was almost 11:00 A.M.

"Damn I was tired last night." he muttered while putting his face in his hand. But what also got his attention was hysterical and loud laughter coming from down stairs. Ivy scurried out of the bedroom as Takashi cocked his head, wondering what was going on.

Yawning, he made his way out into the hall without tripping over and putting himself into a coma then ventured downstairs. From one room, he could hear Zero and Grell shouting and arguing at each other. Komuro walked over in their direction to see them spewing venom at each other over whose weapon was more deadlier. He shook his head with a giggle then started to walk into the large living room. Until he was stopped by Kiryu.

"Komuro! Who do you think has the better weapon?!"

The younger teen turned back around to see them staring at him intensely; as Zero held his gun up and Grell with his death scythe. "Um...I don't really know to be honest." Takashi replied. "Wanna find out?" Sutcliff asked. At this, Takashi sweat dropped in nervousness "no not really! I don't wanna die just yet." he protested. "Not like that you fool! We meant using the targets in the back yard!" the grim reaper huffed as Zero slouched his shoulders to what Komuro had said. "Oh. Sorry! I just woke up. Sorry-"

All three of them then heard more laughter coming from the living room. They turned their attention in the direction. "Sounds like they're having fun in there." Zero stated. "What are they watching?" Grell asked "we should find out then huh?" the silver-white haired vampire answered, as he put his bloody rose back in its pocket on his belt. The trio made their way inside to find Brookie, Flake and Shadow all on the couch looking as if they were crying happy tears. They were watching Youtube videos on their black Xbox 360. But Takashi noticed a couple of other people who were with them too.

"Saya? Shizuka?"

The two other girls looked up at him. And sixteen-year-old Saya Takagi grimaced while pushing her glasses up further. "What?! I can't come and visit?" she questioned in a demanding tone. Komuro put his hands up in defense "rawr. I didn't say that, and that's not what I meant!" he spat back. "Takashi! You're finally awake! I haven't seen you in weeks!" twenty-seven-year-old Shizuka Marikawa happily yelled. She jumped up from her seat, ran over and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

He gasped for air as he managed to embrace back. "I missed ya too Sh-Shizuka!..." he stammered. And it was true. She has been gone for almost four weeks due to a trip to learn more on how to become a doctor since that was her goal in life. But for right now, she was a very good nurse.

Everybody else smiled until Marikawa let Takashi go and he fell to the floor. "What the hell are you all laughing at anyway?" Grell finally spoke up as Komuro climbed onto the couch's arm.

"Oh we were watching Kpop videos. There was one with subtitle mispronunciations where one guy says 'I lost my sanity?' I think? But the subtitles say 'I lost my pants.' That was fucking hilarious! So we're all laughing our asses off and wondering how they could of mistake that as...that?!" Bethany explained. "Ho ho...Bassy you can help me NOT find mah pants." Brooke smirked while licking her lips. The other girls chuckled madly. "Oh my God." Zero grinned. "Yeah! And Zero guess what? We saw a lot of 'em with a guy that looks like you." Michaela pointed out.

Kiryu blinked "really?"

"Yup! Unless it's actually your brother-ah fuck!" Brooke gasped, as she covered her mouth.

All eyes went to Zero as his darkened. The thought of Ichiru sickened him. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. "I couldn't care less about him." he muttered coldly.

Everyone went quiet for a moment until Saya spoke up again. "Right um-anyway then we checked out these really popular ones called Ylvis. Guys, show them 'the fox' one!" she smiled. Flake nodded then began typing the title in the search bar. As she was, Shizuka titled her head. "Speaking of Sebastian; where did he go?" she asked. "He went outside to take care of a few things." Brookie replied.

The videos loaded and appeared on the T.V screen. "Is that it?" Takashi guessed, pointing at a green pictured video. "Uh-huh." Beth answered, clicking on it.

It started out with a big white house, then a good beat played. People then were shown walking around dressed in different animal costumes; until a guy dressed regularly appeared then started singing.

_"~Dog goes woof, cat goes meow, bird goes tweet and mouse go squeak. Cow goes moo, frog goes croak and the elephant goes toot. Ducks go quack, and fish go blub...and the seal goes ow, ow, ow. But there's one sound that no one knows...WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!~"_

"Oh God!" Grell exclaimed with a smile as everyone laughed while they now watched a bunch of people dancing in the woods with the main guy dressed in a fox costume making different noises.

They enjoyed watching it until the end; where an actual fox gets up and starts singing. "Now that would be sick to watch. If I ever see a real fox do that, I'd be like 'sweet!'" Shadow proclaimed while Shizuka nodded. When it was done, Ivy hopped up on the back of the couch as Beth scanned through the different ones. "Wait. What's that one?" Zero asked. "'Someone like me? Dub step?'" Saya said.

"Yeah."

Beth clicked on it since none of them has seen this one yet. It started with the same man from 'the fox' then later on, a girl. Both were singing about how they like the dub step, danced in freakish ways a couple of times, and sang about how they couldn't find anyone who liked the same thing as them. Next, the two heard each other singing until they ran into one another. The guy tried to give flowers to the woman, but she wouldn't take them at first.

They then looked away from each other until the guy got mad. "PLEASE JUST TAKE THESE FUCKING FLOWERS!" he screams, and throws the flowers in her face.

Right on cue, Sebastian came back inside and heard the screaming. And it was blaring. Fallowed by the rest of the family erupting with explosive laughter. Alert and curious, the demon butler ventured into the living room to check it out. They were all laughing much, MUCH harder than the last one. Especially Michaela, who doubled over and looked as if she wasn't breathing; but squeaked and hiccuped. Takashi looked a bit scared and started patting her back while still laughing like crazy. She leaned against the couch with a fist to her mouth still laughing just as hard.

The couple continued screaming at each other as Zero pounded his fist against the recliner, Grell rested his forehead against the wall, Saya and Shizuka laid across from each other while Brooke and Flake clapped their hands then wiped tears away. All from their fits of laughter.

Ivy purred to be part of the good moment, and Sebastian smiled at what he was seeing.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU! RRRUUUAAAHHHH!" the guy screams at the sky. "I fucking love you! You cock-sucking son of a bitch!" the girl shouts back.

"T-this is me and Bassy's song" Brooke began as she pointed at the T.V. "But trust me! It did NOT go like this!" she added. "Uh, he's right there you know." Shizuka snickered, nudging her head over to Michaelis. Brookie turned around with fear-filled eyes, as Grell tried to argue with what she just said but got no attention. "Ah shit no!" the young teenager cried out while turning away and laughing even harder into Shadow's shoulder. "No, no. it's quite alright. I have to agree this is our song." Sebastian smiled with one eye closed and putting his index finger up to his mouth.

"Ha! She wins this round reaper!" Flake shouted while pointing at Grell. He half-closed his eyes, brought out his chainsaw and started it up menacingly. "I love that video now. Holy shit I laughed so damn hard that I had a heart attack. Literally! I thought I was gonna die!" Shadow exclaimed happily. Sebastian laughed with them "yes; it was pretty interesting." he agreed.

So then after watching the 'Stonehenge' one, they turned the Xbox off.

"Oh yeah, Saya, would you like to come to town with me? I have to pick up groceries for my house and I need someone to help me with them." Shizuka started. Takagi was one who didn't like to be bossed around. "How many groceries are ya getting? What gives ya the right to boss me around?" she asked.

But Shizuka continued to stare and smile at her. "Quite a lot actually. And I'm only asking; you don't have to if you don't want to."

Saya gave in and sighed. "Alright fine." she finally agreed. "Jesus Takagi, it's just a simple question." Zero scoffed. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

So then her and Marikawa were out the door a few minutes after that saying and waving "bye."

LATER THAT SAME DAY...

"OK. That made my day perfectly this morning." Takashi giggled as he thought about the incidents. "Whose day hasn't it made? I still can't get 'dub step' outta my head!" Michaela replied.

"You've got a point there." Komuro chuckled as he ruffled her hair; something that she loves. Shadow squeaked and looked down, somewhat appearing as a content chibi, and Takashi smiled at that. "My. I see that I need to go to town too. Do you guys want to come with?" Sebastian asked kindly. "You know I want to dear Sebby!" Grell hollered. He leaped in the air at Michaelis with lips perked out. But Sebastian ducked so Sutcliff sailed right over him, hits the floor and slid across it. "Anybody else?" Michaelis called, looking around with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure I'll go." Beth announced "why not?" Zero shrugged. Takashi and Shadow also agreed. "Hell yeah!" Brooke yelled, running over and grabbing Sebastian's arm. Then Komuro watched as her and Grell had an intense staring contest until he could picture enough a lightning bolt in between the two's foreheads. They loved each other; but they have been competitive over Sebastian for as long as Takashi could remember. Next the demon butler sighed and said: "Let's just get ready before the house is destroyed..." another sigh "...again..."

The group was now heading out the door. "OK! We're gone!" Beth yelled out. Next she looked around "Bassy?"

Zero pointed back to the kitchen "he's in there."

They all ventured to check what he was doing as they heard him mumbling-

"Soft. So soft...oh, SO soft."

Brooke squinted her eyes and let out a soft chuckle "are you coming or what?"

"But Brookie! She's very adorable! And soft." Sebastian whined while he cuddled with Ivy who was purring like mad. "You can cuddle with her when we get back." Zero reminded. Then he shrugged again "She's not going anywhere."

"Oh you know you can cuddle with me Hun." Grell smiled with hands locked together. Right after that, a tick mark appeared by Flake's head. "Will ya give it a rest for a while?!" she shouted as she shoved Sutcliff out the front door. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Shadow mockingly laughed when she heard Grell's high-pitched yelps from outside.

When they finally got to town, the little gang soon ran into everyone else which include Saeko, Khota, Rei, Saya, Shizuka and ten-year-old Arisu Maresato with her new dog and mom, Mrs. Maresato. "Hi Takashi!" Arisu yelled out.

"Hey! Aw, you got a dog?" Komuro replied as he pat the black-eared, white puppy. Arisu nodded "mm-hm!"

"We got him not too long ago at the humane society. A month ago actually." Mrs. Maresato explained. "That's cute. What's his name? I haven't even seen him yet; and we're pretty close neighbors." Saeko stated. "Zero!" Arisu chimed.

"What?" the vampire questioned, turning around in worry and clearly not fallowing the conversation at all. Kiryu walked over to the others. "I named my puppy Zero! Sorry...I couldn't think of a name for him. But then you popped into my head and I thought-"

Zero cut her off "eh. It's fine. I'm not complaining." he smiled. Arisu giggled as she held her pet closer. "Ruph!" the dog barked. "Ha! It's like Zero turned into a dog!" Khota joked while pointing at Kiryu. The vampire just held up his gun in between the two of them and Hirano looked like he died and went to heaven. "What the hell? what kind of gun is this? I've never seen this kind before!" he happily shouted as he took it from Hirano.

"Uh, you sure that was a good idea Kiryu? We all know how he is with guns..." Rei stammered nervously. Zero, again, lazily shrugged. "Ah, not worried about it. It's on safety. And he said he's never seen that kind before so he won't know where it is." he proclaimed; while in his background Arisu, her mom and almost everyone else tried to get Khota to be quiet about it since they were in public. Plus, he was wielding it around like a prized machete.

Takashi watched his friends in amusement until Rei appeared in his point of view. The small smile that had once been on his face slowly faded as he turned to look at her. She just stared right back.

Zero watched the two from the corner of his eye. "I'll go help the rest." he told them, as he walked away and leaving the younger teens alone. "What?" Komuro quietly asked.

Rei looked off to the side. They both felt that their friendship was getting thinner each passing day; but she had to say it. "I'm sorry."

Komuro blinked.

"For constantly harassing you about Hisashi. I know you can't get him to come back and; I don't know what I was thinking."

"About what?" Takashi asked, even quieter this time. He could feel that other people were watching the pair and the scene the others were causing; which was in their background.

"I don't know what I was thinking, talking to you only about him. I just miss him that's all! I know it's annoying to you; but people don't wanna hear what I have to say about His-"

"That's because you have nothing else to say about anything else. To me, you act like he's the best person in the world." Komuro growled. This surprised Miyamoto. "...Where the fuck did that come from?! You never even liked me that way, so why does it matter?! You have Shadow!"

"I know I don't! And I know I have her! But think about it Rei. It's just beyond plain fucking annoying now!"

Now even more bystanders were watching. But before it could turn into a full on heated argument, they were stopped by a sudden outburst.

"I'm just simply a butler to die for!" SLAP! "Ow!" came Grell's cry. "Not right now Sutcliff!" Saya shouted. The two kids turned around to see their whole group-well, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen- chasing after Hirano while letting out battle cries for the gun at a distance.

Rei cocked her head. "And he didn't need to worry about it? I knew that was a bad choice." she beamed as Takashi nodded his head.

At least there was something they could agree on.

"Show me your war face!" Michaela hollered out right next to Shizuka. "Quick! Someone jump him!" Marikawa yelled. Zero did as told, but he wasn't alone. He looked behind him and gasped. Then guessed that what Shizuka had just said meant that everyone had to do it.

Kiryu managed to tackle Khota and get his bloody rose back. But they weren't able to get back up because the rest of the gang was falling next to and on top of them. Right in front of a store.

"Ow! Shit I cut myself on a fucking rock!" Saeko shouted as blood streamed down her hand from the little cut. But then everyone's eyes slightly went wide and their attention went to Brooke, Michaela, Bethany and Zero. Takashi froze at first, then took off running with Rei by his side.

Flake rose and tilted her head a little then sniffed the air a couple of suspenseful times. Zero licked the corner of his upper lip as his bangs hid his eyes, Shadow let out a cryptic, hiss-growl and Brooke just stared at Busujima's wound.

"...Oh no..." Grell's nervous voice trailed off as he laid on his spot on the ground while adjusting his glasses. "Guys! NO!" both Komuro and Miyamoto desperately shouted out as they got closer.

However, before anything else happened, the store's sliding doors opened and out stepped Sebastian. He gazed down at everyone on the ground as they stared back. Michaelis sighed "come now Grell, what did you do now?"

The grim reaper tensed up. "What do ya mean what did I do?!"

They all got up as the four snapped out of their trance. Takashi and Rei caught up to them as the other townspeople continued to watch entertainment. "OK good, nothing happened." Rei sighed in relief.

Sebastian gazed at Busujima. "Saeko you're bleeding."

She looked down with a small smile. "It's fine. Nothing much." But Michaelis took a ban aid out of his pocket. "Here. Cover yourself up before anything else happens." he told her kindly. Saeko hesitated at first, and Sebastian closed his eyes then smiled. "Thanks." she replied while putting it on.

"Ruph!" puppy Zero barked while wagging his tail.

Sebastian then looked at Brooke and instantly tried to hand her the small box he's been holding.

"Oh wait, for me?" she stammered, pointing at herself. "Yeah, chocolates, for you." Sebastian replied, gesturing to the box then her. "But why?"

The two muttered to one another for another minute until Sebastian sighed and looked away. And he started breathing heavily. "Where have I seen this before?" Saya smirked.

Next, Michaelis did the first thing that popped in his head.

"PLEASE JUST TAKE THESE FUCKING CHOCOLATES!" he screamed at the top of his lungs in that deep voice of his; and hurled the box at her face. Sebastian wasn't much of a swearer, but when the box collided with Brookie's face, it exploded. So now, after being out of a cool place for a while now and into warm weather, melted chocolate streamed down Brooke's face.

Sebastian's mouth gaped open at what he did. But everyone else just dropped back to the ground laughing it up.

Brooke stared at him with lazy eyes. "...Brooke I-I didn't...mean..."

But she just licked it off her lip and raised an eyebrow with a smile. Sebastian smirked then started laughing and so she joined everyone else. The people who were watching them started leaving. "Oh ho, that was great!" Arisu cheered.

THAT NIGHT...

"Well I have to say it was an interesting day, yeah?" Grell sighed in content as he walked around their house. Everyone else had also gone home.

"Yeah it was." Zero agreed while kicked back in his seat.

Michaelis appeared. "Dinner's ready." he announced. "My Brookie; you look as if you have a large case of meat cravings." he smiled.

Brooke nodded widely with a scared looked on her face and clutching her stomach. "I'll bring it to you then." Sebastian bowed, then went back into the kitchen with Grell, Zero and Beth fallowing. Ivy was already enjoying her big dinner that he made for her.

Upstairs, Takashi stared up at the moon through a window in the big dark hallway.

He turned around when he felt Michaela coming from her room. "Aren't ya coming down to eat?" she asked while being as cute as she could be by sticking the tip of her tongue out. He smiled sweetly "yup."

In the moonlight, he could tell she looked different again. She was now a bit paler than usual, every nail on each finger was pointy and sharp. Her multicolored eyes were now entirely pure jet pitch-black and she had a mouth of sharp, pointed velociraptor-like teeth. This is what happened to her and Beth every night. What they really look like. And when daytime returns, they look normal again.

After all, she is a vampire.

And so was Flake. However, Zero was a different kind of breed. Brooke is a werevamp hybrid. part werewolf, part vampire. The hair on her body becomes a tad bit darker, her canines become a bit longer, her ears become a little pointed, eyes turn into a dark amber wolf color, and her nails become sharp and pointed. But, half of her still holds the instinct of a bloodsucker.

The good thing about it was, the three girls can control themselves completely fine. They never hurt animals, but Takashi was never afraid of them. They were really beautiful, even in their true forms. He still loved Shadow; even though they were two different species.

Komuro started walking towards her. But then she suddenly had a dark purplish-black fog engulf and had her vanish completely. A move from her umbrakenisis.

Looking around, although it was hard enough to see in the dark alone, Takashi managed to find Shadow sitting on the window's sill. The bright moon was in her background and he knew she was smiling.

So he smiled back.

But then a thought occurred inside of him which caused him to look down. A long time ago, everyone found out Zero's parents were murdered. Komuro doesn't even know where his was; but Shadow, Beth or Brooke never talked about theirs. Never once brought them up or mentioned them. It made most of the others wonder if they even think about if their parents were still alive or not. Or them in general. Where they were or whatever.

It defiantly made Takashi wonder...

"Don't worry about that."

Takashi looked back at her, realizing that she and the others in the house can sense what he was thinking. "Um...OK. Come on, let's get downstairs." he suggested as he gingerly took her hand.

Michaela stared at their hands in content for a moment before quietly swallowing. "Yeah; O-OK."

He smiled again and led her downstairs. With only one thought going through Shadow's happy mind.

_'Kashi, I love ya!'_


	4. Ivy vs Zero

Sebastian had just got done cleaning the house...again.

He was now sitting on the couch-recliner alone and enjoying his quiet time watching T.V peacefully since the others were scattered about the home doing their own thing. And surprisingly quietly.

But now since Michaelis thought about that over, it kind of made him worry. They were NEVER this quiet. Just as the demon butler was going to get up and check on everybody; including praying silently to God which he hoped had mercy on a good demon like himself, that he wouldn't find any signs of mauling or abilities used against each other during the fights they would get into with one another on anybody. That's how the other monsters of their group got some of their scars.

However, he was stopped when Beth and Brooke walked into the living room and he sat back down with a quiet sigh of relief. "Sebby, what the hell are ya watching?" Beth questioned with confusion written all over her face when she saw what was on. People were handing old antique vases and other objects to each other and talking about them. Plus, they viewed the whole store of ancient-looking things everywhere inside on the screen.

"Well, I was-"

"Hush bra! Bassy we ain't freaking eighty years old!" Brookie exclaimed. Sebastian chuckled "I'm very well past that age." he remarked. "I meant the rest of us! We're all Americans here and how many Americans do you think watch this?" his young lover interrupted. "The old ones." Bassy answered. It was now as if he was shrinking and she was growing above him.

"Besides 'em. C' mon, scoot over and let me find something." Brookie playfully scoffed, as she shoved him over while Sebastian laughed. "Let me sit down!" Flake whined while jumping into their laps.

Suddenly before Brooke could press the guide button, they all heard Grell, Takashi, Shadow, Khota and Saeko all scream. The five of them came bursting through the front door all out of breath as Zero walked down the stairs. The four stared at the small gang strangely then Kiryu sighed.

"Shut the door! Shut the fucking door!" Khota hollered as a small pack of vicious dogs who were barking, snarling and growling loudly came into view. Ivy saw them, scream-hissed and took off upstairs.

Grell slammed it shut then Saeko locked it. And right after, the mutts slammed right into it, scratching madly and barking furiously. Everyone backed away in fear as the ones who were sitting stood up. "What the fuck's going on?!" Zero demanded.

"OK, OK! Me, Michaela, and Takashi saw Khota and Saeko outside right? So we decided to go out and say hi. Then, we just went for a short walk ya know? And out of nowhere; those Goddamn beasts showed up and tried to kill us!" Grell explained.

Sebastian scrunched up his nose in disgust while the dogs continued trying to get in. "Idiotic hounds." he hissed. "Want us to take care of them?" Bethany asked "nah it's quite alright. I'll handle this." Michaelis replied while walking over as his eyes changed to their true demon appearance.

Saeko watched him go "you might want to be careful Sebastian. They're really big and ferocious." she warned "aw he'll be OK. I don't think dogs will be able to take him down." Takashi assured while Grell watched Michaelis adoringly.

He opened the door and the dogs went ballistic on him. But before they could do anything, his eyes grew brighter and he flung every one of them away from the house. The pack ran away whimpering in fear.

"There! That should do it." he smirked as he closed the door. "If you wanted...I could of-"

Brooke was cut off when she let out an enormous sneeze. And a flamethrower came out of her mouth which hit Shadow. "AAAHHH!" she cried as the vampire was engulfed in flames. Takashi gasped and went wide-eyed in fear, as did everyone else. But then somewhat relaxed when the flames went away to reveal she managed to protect herself in a dark, shadowy cloak though slightly burnt.

Shadow snarled. Next, she shot two volt orbs and some lightning bolts at the werevamp; who sailed back-taking the couch-recliner and Beth with her. The younger vampire yelped out as they hit the floor. Then she accidentally let out a snow attack from her hand which shot up and froze the ceiling. "Hey!" Brookie shouted "the hell are ya doing?!"

"You sent me on FIRE!" Shadow reminded as the chase began around the living room.

"Wow." Khota and Saeko both muttered while watching the scene in amusement. Ivy was also watching from the staircase as Zero picked Flake up. He chuckled "You froze the ceiling again." his girl blushed lightly "y-yeah...sorry."

Zero smiled.

"Guys, wait a minute!" Takashi yelled when the girls began shooting elements at each other. Sebastian sighed "Grell, could you do something for once?" he asked. "Oh ho! Ho! Anything for YOU my Bassy!" Sutcliff shouted as he wiggled his shoulders up and down.

He jumped up in the air with his chainsaw roaring above his head. "No! Not that way you fool!" Sebastian hollered as he threw his hand out alarmed. Zero leaped out of the way with Beth in his arms while Takashi slowed his pace from chasing Shadow and Brooke from what looked like a playful war now in fear when he saw the grim reaper.

But Grell landed in the wrong place and Takashi stumbled backwards and landed on his ass. The chainsaw hit between his legs and started sawing the floor up. Komuro cried out and scrambled away but then Shadow appeared and kicked it. The death scythe soared across the living room and out the open window. The small vampire girl then hugged her guy with a loving, chibi-looking face with closed eyes then rubbed her head up and down against his shoulder. With heavy breaths he had hugged her back "Fuck...thanks for that." he huffed with a smile. She replied with an affectionate and friendly growl.

Brooke slowly walked over to the two on the floor while looking at Grell unbelievably. "Oh damn...I missed my aim didn't I?" Sutcliff stammered. While everyone else in his background sweat dropped."Well yeah! You almost killed him for God's sake!" Zero hollered. "Rhew!" Ivy mewed as she joined the traumatized group.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it now?!" Michaelis proclaimed while whirling around and opening it. But he quiet down once he saw Arisu with Zero in her arms, Rei and everybody else were standing at the front too. "Sup!" Saya greeted. But then she leaned to the side and looked in to see the scene inside. "Uh..."

"Ruph!" puppy Zero barked. And he made Sebastian look down at him then he recoiled slightly like a snake. "Oh Lord...not another one." he scoffed. The dog panted and wagged his tail as Arisu's eyes went huge. "Y-You're not going to let him in? But Sebastian...he's my little puppy..."

Michaelis' bottom lip quivered at the sight of the little girl. But then he sighed. "Alright fine. As much as I detest dogs, Zero is the only one that's accepted in this house. Since he is yours, I'll allow it."

Arisu smiled and squeezed her animal in a hug. Then she rushed inside. "Those two are the cutest pair." Shizuka observed lovingly as Sebastian stared after them. "Come on Zero!" Arisu called with the puppy chasing after her.

"...Yes they are." he quietly agreed with a small smile.

With hands on hips, Saya stepped up. "OK now tell me; why is there a hole in the floor, and the couch-recliner flipped over?" she asked. "Not to mention the scorch marks on the wall and Grell's chainsaw outside; which is still on?" Rei pointed out.

Grell turned to the girls sweating. He looked Takagi in the eyes for he was sometimes scared of her. "Um well...uh l-long story actually." he began.

Sutcliff stopped though when everyone heard a loud, but deep roaring-like noise coming from the downstairs guess room. "The fuck's that sound?" Shadow muttered as she turned in the direction. Takashi, Beth, Brooke and Zero all chuckled madly at the comment. "Zero no! Leave Ivy alone!" they then heard Arisu yell when the puppy began barking.

Sebastian gasped "my lil' ki-kitteh!" he hollered; allowing his long legs to carry him across the room in a high speed run. And as he ran, Shizuka held up a shaky pointing finger in slight fear. "T-that was IVY who made that noise?" she stammered. "Guess so." Khota replied with his arms crossed.

Next, a whole new commotion was coming from the room. From yowling and barking, to shouting and hollering. Then the loud noise of something big being knocked over boomed through the air. So the rest of the group rushed for them; as Takashi pretty much dragged Shadow across the floor since she was laughing hysterically at the noises that they were hearing.

"Arisu!" Hirano yelled in worry. But when they all popped their heads in the room, they saw that both her and Sebastian were holding their animals back from having another fight. And the guest room was a wreak.

Ivy was digging her front claws into Sebastian's arms so deeply that blood trickled down his skin. She growled menacingly as she stared at Zero in the eyes with her squinted orange ones. The puppy growled back then panted impatiently. "Zero stop; you're fine!" Arisu scowled in his ear.

Saeko sniggered "Yeah Zero, stop." she teased as she eyed the vampire. "Not me Busujima!" Kiryu exclaimed with tense eyes. Sebastian looked at them all then back at Maresato and her dog. Next, he sighed.

_'I'm starting to think this was a bad idea...'_ Michaelis thought.

Later that day, things had quiet down a tiny bit. Sebastian was busy making dinner as he checked his pocket watch. "Nice. I have enough time to finish this all up." he smiled to himself. When he put it back in his pocket, Takashi entered the kitchen. "Hey Bass" he started "what are we having tonight?"

"Chicken cordon blue lasagna; with cream corn, rare-cooked steak and sweet potatoes." Michaelis answered. Komuro nodded then they fell silent.

But that didn't last long. Suddenly, the boys heard an extremely loud, wild and echoed laugh from outside which had the house seem like it was shaking. Startled to death, Takashi appeared to have jumped fifty feet in the air and Sebastian's wrist flicked the wooden spoon he was using to stir the potatoes. It flung off the spoon and landed on Takashi's arm. "OW!" the teenager screamed as he flung the burning hot stuff off of himself. Next, the big potato pot fell off the stove but Sebastian caught it just in time.

He huffed "are you alright Takashi?"

"Yeah I'll live."

They both then looked in the direction of the back yard. "Wanna check it out?" Komuro asked, eying the bigger man. Michaelis closed his eyes in slight nervousness. "Part of me says I don't dare to. Oh but let's see what they're doing now anyway." he replied.

The two friends went outside and went wide-eyed at the scene in front of them.

Zero had extremely tense and crazy eyes as he shot madly at his targets with both his bloody rose and his normal hand gun. While Grell laughed wildly as he threw his death scythe at his group of targets, yanked it back by the rope it was tied to and caught it by the handle without fail every time.

Almost everybody else was wooing and cheering them on over the loudness. The others who weren't didn't know whose side to be on. Which was Shadow, Brooke, Shizuka, Khota and Saeko.

"What the hell is going on here now?" Sebastian questioned as they both walked up to them. "They're having a contest to see who can destroy the most targets." Khota said.

Zero turned to see who Khota was talking to; and as he did, Kiryu wasn't paying attention to his gun. A purple symbol that looked like his neck tattoo shot out, hit a small rock then blasted through a tree. From above, Ivy jumped while scream-meowing from the impact and fell off the branch she was in. "Oh shit! IVY!" Kiryu shouted when he saw the falling fur ball.

He ran to catch her but luckily, she landed on her feet right next to the house's nice small garden. She was OK, but when the black cat gazed at the plants, dirt was thrown up into her face. Ivy's ears went back and she growled. "What the fuck?" Saya stated. Takagi walked over, pulled the plants away and they revealed puppy Zero burying something.

"No!" Takagi yelled. "What's up?" Rei asked once Saya got everyone's attention. Zero then hopped out panting and somewhat covered in dirt right in front of Ivy. The young cat hissed, he growled, and the two started fighting-tearing up the small nearby plants.

"Are you serious?!" Sebastian yelled wide-eyed. Next, everybody smelled smoke from the kitchen. "Something's burning!" Saeko, Flake and Arisu all yelled. The demon butler glanced inside and looked as if he started shrinking in defeat. "Don't worry; I got this." Shizuka announced as she jogged inside.

Michaelis smiled after her. Since she was like the mom of the group and he was the dad.

"HA! I win this damn challenge!" Sutcliff hollered as he put up his index, pinkie and thumb up in front of himself. Then he raised his arms in the air and danced around like a fool. "No fucking way! I got distracted!" Kiryu protested "Rematch damn it!"

"No rematches!" Grell yelled with a grin. "You shouldn't of looked behind yourself; that's where things went down for ya. And because I'm just a butler to die for." the grim reaper proclaimed with one hand behind his head as he looked up. "He's got a point." Brookie shrugged.

Sebastian looked on at puppy Zero with a not-so nice expression on his face; which caused the dog to put his face between his front paws and whine. "Look what you did dog! You destroy my house, you keep trying to hurt Ivy" he ranted as Ivy managed to hop onto Michaela's shoulder while the female vampire watched, just like everyone else. "You tear up the garden and because I had to come out here, the house was almost sent on fire!"

"No it's OK I saved everything!" Shizuka called out worriedly when she heard that last part.

"Arisu" Michaelis continued as Maresato slowly walked up from behind Zero, who was still in his position. "I'm sorry but this is why I don't let dogs into this place. He's becoming a nuisance, and doesn't respect anything here."

"Hey Sebastian, he's just a puppy!" Takashi exclaimed after seeing Arisu's growing, sad eyes. "And he's going to grow up to be an even more annoying, slobbering mutt." the demon butler snarled. "He's just not used to the place that's all. You just need to give him time to adjust to it and he'll be fine." Komuro confronted.

However, Michaelis walked to the fence gate, opened it and began walking down the road. "I need a short walk to cool off." he stated. Brooke and Takashi glanced at each other; then started after him. "Wait! We're coming with you!" Brooke yelled.

As they were leaving, Arisu slowly picked her puppy up and cuddled with him sniffling. Next, she looked up at Flake "is it...is it OK if I go inside with him?"

The older kid nodded once. "Go ahead." Beth told her. Michaela sighed while Arisu vanished in the house. "I know I don't like them either, I'm not a dog person and you all know I love cats; but I don't hate 'em. And that just wasn't fair." she countered.

"Oh" Grell muttered while putting his hand under his mouth. "That was intense. I swear I saw him demon-ing."

The trio continued walking through their neighborhood. "Sebastian" Takashi started "now that I think about it, I hope you know that was a little harsh."

"I don't care." Michaelis snapped "dogs are suppose to stay outside for many reasons."

"So...you can't handle a tiny little puppy?" Brooke commented. All three of them stopped at this point. "I mean, look at me! I'm part werewolf." she whispered the last two words. "I know that." her lover nodded. Takashi stood in their background watching them. "So why don't you hate me?" Brookie pointed out. Komuro and even Sebastian flinched at those words.

The werevamp stood staring into his eyes. Waiting for an answer.

"Because...wolves aren't dogs-so-clearly you aren't one and..." Michaelis' voice trailed off. "But all dogs evolved from wolves. Including werewolves. We're their origins. What's you're answer now?" Brooke stated.

Sebastian let out a quivering sigh. "Because I just don't and I can't ever hate you. Brooke, you know that. I just don't like dogs OK?..."

"But you hurt Arisu during that rant. It wasn't just Zero you put down." Takashi reminded as the two monsters gazed at the human. "Did you see her face? The look in her eyes? I did. And it hurt...just seeing that." Takashi continued as he spread his arm out in the direction of their home.

Arisu's face flashed through Sebastian's head. It was full of pain, fear and disappointment. She was only ten years old; and he let his demonic anger out on her and a puppy that wasn't even a year old yet.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't paid attention, and let the youngest person of their family down.

He could only imagine how scary he looked.

They were right and he knew it. Sebastian shook his head slowly "I have to apologize." he finally admitted.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Brookie happily hollered as she wrapped an arm around Michaelis' neck as Takashi chuckled. They began walking back to the house as the setting sun got lower and lower in the sky. But the three friends stopped once again when they heard depressed whimpering.

Their attention turned to a family who was burying their old dog next to their house. They had made a nice grave for it, and now they stood around the mark in respect for the dead.

"That's another reason why I hate dogs." Sebastian spoke up quietly. Takashi looked from the crying people up to Michaelis; who kept staring straight ahead "they tear people up when they depart. Just like any animal does."

"It's sad." Komuro stated as he glanced back at the scene.

"We're all going to die one day" Michaelis continued. "You, me, Brooke, Shadow, Grell, everyone. I hate seeing people going through things like this so-"

"Why not just enjoy the little things?" Brooke finished for him. Sebastian nodded "right." Takashi kept watching the family until they started to go back inside. _'...I wish everyone could.'_ he thought.

They got back to the house were the rest of the group was inside and on the Xbox. "Dinner's ready!" Shizuka cheerfully announced at them. "It's a little burnt, but still alright."

Sebastian smiled "thank you for that Shizuka." she then smiled back and joined the others. Michaelis then saw Arisu all cheerful and laughing again with the others while Brooke feed Ivy. "Arisu!" he called.

She looked at him.

"Can I talk to you?"

Maresato walked over to him as Shadow yelled in the background. "Oh hell no! Tis my turn damn you Hirano!"

"OK! OK! Take it!" Khota exclaimed as he handed the paddle over. "Zero's outside in the back yard...like you wanted." Arisu said as Sebastian knelt down to her level. There was a moment of silence before he sighed. "It wasn't your fault. I was just overreacting that's all. I'm so sorry Arisu I promise I'll never do that again to you. Your puppy has a lot to learn and I realize that now. You can still bring him here with you whenever you like." he said.

Her eyes lightened up and a smile came across her face "really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Alright! But I'll start training him so we won't have to go through this again. Just to be sure."

Just as she was about to go back to the others, Sebastian wrapped her in a tight hug. "Zero's a good dog with an amazing kid." he whispered.

Hearing that, she hugged back. Next, they let go. They were about to join the group until both of them heard a blaring, bizarre song.

_"~It's OK to be gay let's rejoice with the boys in the gay wayyyyyyyy! Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!~"_

The little gang burst out laughing at the beginning of the song. "What are you watching?!" both Arisu and Sebastian cried. "'Supernatural fun spoofs part one!'" Saeko chocked through her laughter. "I dedicate this to Grell!" Flake grinned widely, pointing at Sutcliff "what?! Why?!" he hollered.

"Because I said so!"

"Holy shit the things we find on youtube these days." Shadow cackled while adjusting her friendship bracelets she had been given throughout the years that she wore. Sebastian chuckled as he walked to the glass door, also leading to the back yard while Ivy raced up to it. He then called puppy Zero who sat in the darkness outside. He trotted over to the door but as he tried to get in, Ivy batted at his nose, jumped in the air a few times and tried anything possible to keep him out. "Yes I know sweet honey. But unfortunately we have to let him in." Michaelis sighed while he picked her up.

Zero zipped inside and leaped into Arisu's lap who was now laughing and patting him. Takashi smiled sweetly at the sight while cuddling with his little vampire. "So ya actually got some sense into Bassy huh?" Michaela stated when she spotted the two. Komuro nodded "yup. But it wasn't easy." he chuckled.

...

It was now extremely late. And the whole group pretty much passed out in the living room. Ivy was sleeping on the back of the couch with eveyone. However, Sebastian was the only one who was still awake. He smile then chuckled softly at everyone who was piled on and laying next to each other. Then he let out a soft sigh when he saw a small puddle of drool next to Grell.

Michaelis then began looking for his white gloves, since he tossed them into the laundry. But they weren't where they were suppose to be once they dried.

"Where the hell?..." he mumbled as he searched the house as quietly as he could.

Everywhere he looked they weren't there. Sebastian scoffed "I had an interesting day today and now I've been robbed."

he re-entered the living room; carefully stepping over Takashi who held Shadow close to him with his chin on her head in their snuggling, sleeping position. She held the front of his shirt and to Michaelis, it always looked as if Komuro was protecting her from something. Whenever he sees them sleeping like that. "Where the fuck are?-"

The demon butler was cut off when he saw puppy Zero walking towards him with something in his mouth. When Sebastian fully faced him, Zero slowly placed his gloves at his feet. There was small dirt stains on them and he sat there panting. Sebastian smiled then picked him and the gloves up.

He tossed his gloves in the washer to be cleaned tomorrow then went back into the living room.

And from there as Zero yawned, he placed the sleepy puppy next to Arisu and covered the two with a blanket.

He watched them for another minute in content.

"Good dog." he whispered before disappearing into his bedroom for the night.


	5. Random episodes

"IIIIIIVVVVVYYYYYY!" Michaela hollered. She was being chased around the home by the small feline since they were playing with a cat toy together. But the vampire lost sight of the fluffy angel and was now looking around for her.

"Rhew!"

Shadow looked up and saw Ivy jump off the stairs railing. She opened her front legs up with claws out and eyes focused on the mouse tied to the string and stick. Shadow ran off again right as Ivy landed, so she chased after the toy and batted at it once again. Michaela laughed whenever she looked back at Ivy. But at one point she wasn't paying attention; and as she ran into the living room, Michaela tripped over a body which was in the way.

She flew through the air and slid across the floor on her face; taking the carpet with her. Ivy was now scratching with her back feet and biting the mouse. Shadow moaned as she shakily rose from her spot. "Grell! Why in the hell are you laying on the floor like that?!"

Sutcliff, who was face down lifted himself up. "Bassy's not back from town yet!" he wailed; then he plopped back down on the floor. Next, Zero walked in. He then paused dead in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at the grim reaper "the fuck?..."

"He misses Sebby." Michaela stated.

"Ah C' mon Grell! He'll probably be back!-"

Kiryu was cut off when the front door burst open. And in walked Sebastian with loads of bags in his arms with Brookie, Flake, Takashi and Rei. "Right now." Zero finished quietly.

Everybody put the objects in their arms and hands down. Michaelis then stopped as he stared at Grell strangely. "Um, Grell, what on earth?..."

Hearing his voice, Sutcliff happily leaped up from his spot and raced over to the demon butler with open arms. "SEBBY!" he screeched in his ear while Bassy flinched as Grell hugged him. Brooke's eyes narrowed at the sight so she ran, jumped and with both legs, side-kicked Grell in the head. He flew across the room and landed with an extremely loud crash.

Shadow tried her best to keep from laughing, Zero chuckled at the sight and the others giggled madly; except for Rei. She looked at him wide-eyed and mouth gaped open "is he dead?" she questioned, seeing that Grell wasn't moving. "No. he's fine see?" Takashi replied while he watched Grell twitch and moan. "He'll be fine."

"I told you he's mine!" Brooke barked while gripping Bassy's arm. He looked away and sighed but then chuckled. "Damn; if he went any farther he would of gone through the wall!" Bethany exclaimed with a laugh. "Well..I see the house is still in tact and not burnt to ashes. But how was everything else?" Michaelis asked.

"Fine. Why?" Zero answered. Bassy looked at him "kid, knowing this family I worry a lot." he stated. The rest laughed at the comment. "Ture Dat!" Beth proclaimed.

Rei smiled "Yeah I can imagine what goes on here." she beamed "wait...is everyone else going to come back over again?"

"If they want." Takashi answered, walking over to her. He now had Shadow comfortably clinging onto his back while noming on his neck happily with eyes closed. Miyamoto cocked her head 'um...doesn't that feel weird?"

Komuro squinted his eyes and shook his head as Shadow stopped. "No, why?"

"I'm just...wondering."

Shadow blinked but then went back to cuddling as Takashi smiled at his little vampire.

"Well at least we're not arguing anymore. That I'm glad of." Rei pointed out as Takashi nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Later that day Komuro had grown tired so he went up to his room for a short nap. However, he was having a strange dream...and it wasn't one he was liking very much...

In it, there is a woman who appears to be staring down at him with a sad smile. He couldn't tell much of what she looked like since his point of view was quite blurry though. He could hear what appeared to be baby noises until the woman turned around and started walking away...that's when the baby began crying.

The dream then changed to night time. What he saw next was a pair of hands reaching down for him and someone's mouth slightly parting into a smile. However, this wasn't the first time Takashi has seen the strange woman in his dreams. There have been other times during different situations. She would be again blurry, though sometimes she appears clearer but not by a whole lot. And Komuro would see himself in his teenage form staring at her. He would reach a hand out to her; wanting to say something...but she would just vanish before he got a chance to.

Takashi squirmed in his snooze. But finally he snapped awake and rose. The teen tried to ease his heartbeat and breathing as he appeared to be staring into space.

He blinked._ 'Was that my?...'_

Takashi's thought trailed off when his attention focused on the noise downstairs.

Meanwhile...

The whole gang had once again came back over. For some reason, they were all fooling around and hollering over each other like Khota scream-pleading Zero on teaching him how to use the bloody rose. Takashi walked downstairs rubbing his eyes while the oldest vampire yelled back: "NO! Knowing you, you'd probably lose control and shoot yourself!"

"I will not SHOOT myself!" Hirano protested, with hands on hips "ah just give it up son! He ain't going to give in!" Saya proclaimed. "Oh come on Kiryu! I won't abuse it I pro!-"

Khota though was cut off when the sound of Grell's death scythe started up. Ivy, puppy Zero, Arisu, Shizuka and Saeko ran out of the kitchen screaming as the grim reaper sliced into a frozen solid heap of steak with his chainsaw. "Run! He's gone fucking insane!" Shizuka shouted.

"He's always been insane!" Beth hollered. Takashi, standing on the third stair now, looked around in confusion. "Uh...what the fuck's going on?" he asked.

Right after that, Sebastian who had given up in trying to calm everyone down and joined the riot, was in the nice dining room near the wine bottle self. "Keep it down in there! I'm watching cops and drinking wine!" he bellowed, since that was the blaring show on T.V during the time. Michaelis bent down to grab a bottle as bits and pieces of frozen meat flew into the room. "Oh hell no you ain't!" Brooke said. Using her great strength, she yanked him away from the alcohol.

"Grell! Shut the fucking chainsaw off!" Busujima shouted over the noise when she re-entered the kitchen. Sutcliff looked over at her "I'm sorry. Who are you again?!" he joked. "You know who I am! Shut the damn thing off!" Saeko yelled back. "But I'm hungry!" he whined.

"That's why you thaw out the fucking thing first! THEN cut it up!" Flake roared "shut it off!" Arisu, Shadow and Rei bellowed. However, Zero ran in and punched the chainsaw out of Grell's hands. He yelped in surprise as the machine soared out into the living room. Sebastian and Brooke leaped backwards onto the couch-recliner when it almost sliced their stomachs open. "Whoa!" Brookie cried.

It landed with a clatter and rumbled viciously across the floor. "No Arisu, stay away from it!" Flake ordered when the little girl started walking over to it."I'm just going to turn it off." she replied.

"Ruph!" puppy Zero barked.

"I got this; just stay away from it." Shizuka stated. She went over and turned the death scythe off. "OK from now on Grell, you're keeping it outside locked up in the shed. You can use it whenever you want, but it's not coming into the house anymore." Michaelis said with complete seriousness. "But why? I'll die if I don't have it with me!" Grell complained. "You're gonna end up killing everyone here if you don't pay attention." Sebastian pointed out "it stays outside where it belongs!"

"But Sebby! I'll-"

However, the demon butler's eyes glowed a reddish-pink, as his pupils went into slits in frustration. "It's my job to keep everyone safe. Especially the kids. You make it much harder by having that thing in here!" he growled. It was as if everybody shrunk while they cowered in fear as Sebastian was demon-ing. "Alright! Alright! I'll leave it outside!" cried out a trembling Grell.

"Very good." Michaelis smiled as he returned to normal. "But first-clean up this mess!" he yelled while throwing his hand out towards the kitchen.

Sutcliff scurried in it and began the chore.

Takashi's bottom lip quivered but then he sighed in relief when Bassy calmed down. He then turned around and unexpectedly faced Shadow "hi!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled "hey you" Komuro replied while ruffling her hair. Being as cute as possible, she stuck the tip of her tongue out. "So...how'd ya sleep?"

Takashi's smile slowly faded. Not by the question, but because the thought of his dream came into mind. The vampire cocked her head curiously as he looked down. "A-actually I...had this weird dream..."

Michaela squinted an eye "what was it about?"

He turned to her and held her hands. Now all her attention was on him. "That's the thing I don't really know. I keep seeing this woman in it. She's always blurry though so I can't really tell who she is. But I have a feeling she knows me. Sometimes I hear a baby crying; other times I see myself as me. Nothing much happens. But when I go to talk to her, she...disappears. Shadow do you?-Do you think maybe?..."

Her eyes trailed off to the side while nodding her head. "Maybe she is your-"

"See! You do it this way! Or, at least, the faster way!" they heard Brooke yell. The two friends turned to the kitchen to see the werevamp thawing the remaining meat out in the sink with a large flame in her hand. "Yeah whatever. I got zee massage." Grell yawned. Brookie's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Than fucking pay attention next time!" she yelled while releasing a flamethrower at him.

Grell screamed as he ran out of the kitchen with the young kid pursuing him._ "~Your ass is on fire!~"_ Michaela and Beth sang, making the others laugh. But in order not to burn the house down, Flake let out a stream of ice cold snow from her hand and full on hit Grell in the ass; which doused the flames out and send him crashing into Sebastian. He let out a grunt on impact.

"Well! That solves one problem." Shizuka giggled "yeah, they're lucky to have powers like that!" Arisu beamed.

"Ruph!" puppy Zero barked. Takashi smiled at the group then bent down to pet the dog. But he was stopped and an expression of shock grew on his face when he heard the next outburst from vampire Zero.

"I fucking love you guys! RRRUUUAAAHHH!" Kiryu boomed, as he charged then tackled Komuro, Michaela, Bethany, Sebastian, Grell and Brooke. Arisu's puppy ran out of the way as they all cried out in surprise while falling to the floor.

Flake sat up. "Well hello there." she smirked with a raised eyebrow after seeing that Kiryu landed face down in between her legs. He lifted his head, saw where he was, and seductively smiled back "oh-ho-ho..."

"Oh God! Not here! Not now!" Brooke cried as Khota shielded Arisu's eyes while the others stared in surprise. "Rhew..." Ivy awkwardly mewed. Beth looked over at her friend-slash-sister. "Look who's talking! See how ya landed on Bassy boy?!"

The werevamp looked to see that she was hugging his ass. She gasped and Michaelis giggled in amusement. However, Brookie couldn't help but smile "oh Sebby!"

"I am simply one hell of a-"

BOOM!

The demon butler was cut off when an explosion erupted from the kitchen; making everyone jump. Takagi ran over to the entrance and discovered that the meatloaf in the oven blew up from being in there for too long."Well that's done" she said as smoke rose from it "yup. Just another usual day at Takashi's place." she snickered.

Takashi nervously laughed as Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "When I die I'm going to haunt your ass Grell." he stated. Sutcliff smirked then wiggled his shoulders "no! Not like that!" Bassy exclaimed in alarm."All of ya just get a room!" Saya teased.

Everybody got up from the floor. "Let's-let's just have something simple for tonight then." Michaelis said.

"OK. Like what?" Khota asked.

Beth smiled "you know what time it is!" she yelled; and right after, Shadow quickly pulled out from underneath the couch and put on a Freddy Krueger spoof mask with a mustache and a different kind of hat on that she got on Halloween a few years ago. "AH! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she laughed like a man while looking up. Next, she pumped her fist in the air as a good beat played from her Ipod.

Rei had a mad giggle fit as Flake ran in the kitchen singing about hot pockets. And Takashi slowly shook his head as his body shook from laughter.

Finally, the smoke reaches the fire alarm which set it off. "Ah! Son of a bitch!" Saeko yelled while covering her ears. Puppy Zero started barking at the loud noise as Ivy hid in a safe spot.

"So sorry. It has a delayed reaction sometimes." Sebastian explained while he calmly walked over to turn the thing off.

Rei opened some windows "this was a nice visit." she chuckled.

"Who wants hot pockets?!" Beth wildly shouted as she re-entered the living room.

Since everyone was pretty much starving, the whole group turned then ran at her in a mob fashion. Including Sebastian.

Beth's eyes grew huge as they got closer. Finally, she squeezed them shut.

Then everything went quiet and black.


	6. A haunted house

_**A/N: Hi! I know it's late but I thought this would be a good chapter for Halloween. How was everyone's? Mine was awesome! Anyway, I'm glad people are enjoying my story so far. =) I really love it and enjoy writing it-so stay tuned and happy late Halloween!**_

_**I don't own H.O.T.D., Black Butler or Vampire knight or anybody in 'em. I just own Shadow, Ivy, Brookie, Flake and whoever else appears in the story that isn't in the shows.**_

"Um...Sebby my love, was it really necessary to go this way?" Grell asked; as Zero drove their large, 2014 dark sliver-red colored Toyota highlander through a dark, creepy forest. "Didn't we go this way in the morning anyway?" Saeko stated. "No we took a highway remember?" the grim reaper replied. They had taken a very long road trip down to Rhode Island where Sebastian had to take care of some business; and he also thought it would have been a good way to get the kids out of the house for a while. Saeko had wanted to come along to visit a relative down there who lived close to where they had gone-and Lord, it was a long, wild day for the demon butler.

"I told you a hundred times before Sutcliff; it's a shorter way back home." Michaelis grumbled while closing his eyes. As they kept going, a bad thunderstorm was occurring. It down poured, lightning danced in the sky for what seemed like every five minutes; and it was as if sometimes the thunder got louder and louder. "Hey! At least we haven't crashed yet!" Bethany exclaimed. Zero looked up in the mirror to meet her black eyes and cocked his head.

"The hell's that suppose to mean?" he joked.

Suddenly, Sebastian locked his eyes on Kiryu, placed one hand on his shoulder and pointed with the other at the windshield. "Keep your damn eyes on the road." he warned.

"OK! OK!"

Takashi giggled softly at the comments. He then looked down at Michaela who was curled up next to him between his side and arm which she was holding and fast asleep. He tightened his hold on the vampire "aw...what a cute little blood-sucker she is." Grell smiled at the sight. Brookie then sat up from her spot in the trunk, since she wanted to sit back there. She brushed her hair out of her eyes before looking at him strangely "are ya alright there bro?" she asked.

Grell shook his head with narrowed eyes. "I'm never alright." and Brooke nodded. "I thought so. I'd be worried if you said yes; thank God you didn't. Ah well."

"WHAT THE FUCK'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" he shouted, as he flailed his arms. "Dude, why are you yelling?" Takashi asked, eying him. A startled Shadow jumped out of her snooze but then she rubbed her black eyes groaning. "Where are we?" she asked after watching the scene outside pass by.

"The hell I know." Brookie shrugged as she slouched over the back seats. "But we're on some creepy-ass road in the middle of a creepy-ass forest during a really bad thunder storm with Zero driving, Bassy panicking; though we're all still alive. That's the good part of this experience." she added.

"I'm not that bad of a driver!" Kiryu protested. "Zero!" Sebastian proclaimed and right after, the male vampire focused back on the road. But then his hands starting shaking as his grip on the steering got tighter "you're making me NERVOUS!" he yelled back.

"What time is it then?" Flake asked which made Saeko look at her phone. "10:30 P.M." she answered.

Shadow sat up from her sleeping spot "God I feel like we've been in the car forever." she yawned "we have been." Takashi agreed. "But it's been one hell of a fucking day." he chuckled.

Beth laughed "yeah! Like the time me, Brookie and Shadow snuck in the back of the bakery when we were getting something for lunch, the batter machine exploded and the kitchen flooded with batter! Grell got beaten by an old couple, Takashi got lost so Saeko and Bassy had to got find him and when we all got back together we had to sneak out so we didn't have to pay for the damages!" everyone laughed at the memory. "I'll never forget hearing the explosion and turning around to see the fountain of batter flying up into the air. I was on the other side of the store; and that place is fucking huge!" Komuro cackled. "Instantly I knew it was you three."

"I still don't understand why you couldn't go look at what they had for sale." Sebby chuckled while shaking his head. "They didn't have anything we liked. So we wanted to make what we wanted." Brookie said with the puppy lip and eyes. Then she giggled "the fuck's with us causing explosions?"

"Remember swerving pass all those trucks during that pile up on the way to Rhode Island? That was insane." Saeko snickered.

"AND when we had to run from that crazy bastard who chased us with his shot gun after just passing his house during that walk?" Zero reminded as the memory of him, the girls and Takashi running like hell away from a middle-aged man. He shuddered. "I knew I should of brought one of MY guns..."

Shadow started laughing even harder. "That...was crazy." and Sebastian sighed "yes it was."

The group then went into awkward silence. So Saeko reach over and turned on the radio. The song 'cotton-eye Joe' by 'Rednex' was on. "Oh sweet! I haven't heard this song in forever!" Grell exclaimed, while clasping his hands together. "Alright fine. We'll listen to it; just don't start-"

"NO! Don't give him the idea! No one wants to hear him sing!-" Takashi cut Zero off but was interrupted by Sutcliff when he began.

_"~If it hadn't been for cotton-eye Joe, I'd be married a long time ago!~-"_

Next, Brookie cut HIM off. "Shut up damn it! It was a crappy song made from a crappy artist for a crappy album. It sucked in 1997 and it sucks now!" she howled.

Grell gave her a mean look. "You're not nice. And how would you know what happened in 97? you weren't even around!"

"Alright! Enough!" Bassy hollered, ending the argument right there. "We're almost home so why can't you?...oh no!"

Zero screeched the car to a halt, sending Brooke flying to the front. She accidentally punched the radio with her fist and changed it to a loud opera channel. _"~YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~"_

Kiryu sighed as he turned off the radio. Everybody uncovered their ears when the screaming song went out. Takashi put the side of his fist to his mouth and tried his best to hold in his laugh as he looked out the rainy window. "What now?" Saeko questioned.

The rest looked out the windshield to see that the bridge they were suppose to cross-had been washed out.

"Great." Beth mumbled "are you alright Brooke?" Sebastian asked worriedly as he helped her up. She blushed as she looked into his eyes. "Um...uh-yeah! I-I'm fine..." she stuttered.

"Huh. Isn't there another way back?" Shadow asked. "There is, but the storm's getting worse. I don't think it's a good idea to keep driving through it. But I know there's an old abandoned house around here we can stay at for the night." Zero answered. "Wait what? We're gonna stay in an abandoned house?" Saeko beamed.

"Don't really have a choice" Komuro muttered "let's go."

An extremely loud boom of thunder roared as Zero turned around while lightning flashed.

Twenty minutes later the group gained an eerie feeling. Then Shadow spoke up "I don't think-"

But the Toyota suddenly lurched to the side with a screech as it crashed its way through some large bushes. Zero happily looked out the window and hollered: "we're here!"

"Dude! You need to control yourself more!" Flake yelled playfully. "Says you." he snickered as Beth tilted her head back slightly and flicked her tongue out with a smile.

In front of them was a big, two-story house that has been clearly abandoned for a long, long time. Sebastian stared at it for a long moment unblinking; for he was having flash backs. "Is this place really safe to be at? I mean-wait a minute..." Grell squinted his eyes as he put his chin in his palm.

"Aw sweetness! You weren't lying!" Michaela happily proclaimed. She then pulled out a very nice digital camera from a compartment under her seat that she brought on their trip. Takashi titled his head then looked at her. "Why are you bringing that in?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged "you never know..."

Another very loud boom of thunder crackled right above them. They all cried out of being startled. "OK Everyone, let's get inside!" Michaelis said as he grabbed a big, battery-charged flashlight. The friends jumped out of the car, Zero locked it up then stuffed the keys in his deep pants pocket as they rushed inside.

After closing the front door, Bassy turned his flashlight on. Inside the home was huge. They all looked around and saw there was two flights of stairs on each end of the house, leading to the second floor which was guarded by a railing. Some windows were broken, spiderwebs were everywhere, there were holes in the ceiling where long pieces of wood hung from. There were huge scortch marks everywhere. Rats scurried across the old wooden floor for cover as everybody walked in more. Some of the beams on the railings were missing and broken and...all in all it was just an old, abandoned house.

Takashi looked into a dark room he was walking by as a bat flew past him. "Damn. Well, at least it's somewhat warm in here." Saeko pointed out.

Then they all noticed Sebastian hung his head down with his eyes closed. "Sebby?" Brooke mumbled.

"You alright there?" Beth asked. The demon butler glanced at everyone. "I know this house...and I know what happened here." he announced. Shadow cocked her head "...huh?"

"It happened one-hundred twenty-six years ago." Michaelis began until Saeko huffed. "Well then you're gonna have to tell us what happened 'cause none of us were around." she said. "That's where I'm getting at" Bassy replied. "One day...Brooke." he sighed once everyone heard low, menacing, creepy music playing from her MP4. She blinked, stopped the sounds and put it away.

"Right then. One day...Brooke!..." he exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes when the sounds started up for the second time. The young werevamp stopped and put it away again "sorry." this caused a giggle fit from the others.

He nodded once. "Here in this house lived a very small, rich white family. A daughter, son and their parents. They even afforded to rescue and raise a mountain lion cub into an adult and kept it as a pet. The daughter was only eight-years-old and the son was seven. Anyway, this family wasn't the snobby type. They were actually very loyal and friendly. Helping anyone who needed support and such. They lived good lives; was well known and respected by everyone for what they did. The daughter bonded extremely well with their cougar-even when it was all grown up. However...strange things began happening to this family. They would sometimes see the silhouette of a large creature in these woods. And I mean big. The kids would have nightmares, the parents were having trouble keeping up with their lives and suddenly, everybody they grew to be friends with started to vanish without a trace mysteriously. Now, this was before I moved to North America. Previously, I lived in London, England with a boy I served. He was my young master Ciel Phantomhive. He was twelve-years-old at the time and he somehow heard about this mystery from the other side of the world."

"Augh..." Grell grimaced. All eyes were on him now "I remember Ciel. What a stubborn little brat he was!-"

"Grell, calm yourself." Sebastian said.

The grim reaper looked at him. "It's true! He always treated you like shit and for what? You should of broke that contract a long-ass time ago!" he preached. "Contract?" Saeko repeated. "I'll explain after." Michaelis assured. "A-anyway, we came here by boat and began investigating. I actually met and became friends with that little girl. She told me what's been happening and she was very afraid. I'd comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Her name was Zulily Lazuli. And yes, we actually found out that there was something definitely here because..."

His voice trailed off as he stared forward. _'That poor little girl.'_ he thought.

"...One night, the family heard very strange sounds. Then that...thing came back. And suddenly, their house was ablaze. The two of us saw smoke in the distance a while later as villagers rushed to see what was going on. Us included. What we witnessed was...awful..."

A flashback ran through his mind as he told the rest of the story.

_The house was on fire as villagers rushed to douse the flames with huge buckets of water. Luckily, that night, there was a rain shower. Sebastian and Ciel stared in absolute shock with gaped open mouths and wide eyes. People were shouting over each other as the fire roared while water was being thrown at it from above and below. Horses neighed in fear until finally, both boys saw the parents and their son come out safely._

_...But no Zulily._

_"My daughter is still in there!" the mom screamed. "Don't worry! We're going to get her out I promise!" a man hollered above the noise. But right after he said that, a large piece of the front of the roof came crashing down. The family screamed again as they cowered from the embers. "ZULILY!" the dad roared._

_Sebastian knew what he had to do. It wasn't an order; he did it on his own._

_Because he had to save her._

_He rushed forward at the house. "Sebastian! Get back here right now!" Ciel shouted. But he didn't listen. The demon butler leaped in through a window and began searching. Michaelis coughed; his eyes burned. But he pressed on; pushing his way through the house of flames until he got upstairs. And only after a few minutes, he found her In a limp heap in a corner. She was burnt badly on her neck, chest, arms and back. Zulily had hit her head after slipping on a carpet; causing internal bleeding in the brain which knocked her out._

_He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his arms. And amazingly, she managed to wake up. "Se-Sebastian?..."_

_Bassy smiled sweetly down at her. "It's going to be alright Zulily. I'm here. Now, let's get you out."_

_Her big blue-green eyes squinted up as she weakly smiled. And she snuggled up next to him as he quickly made his way out with her._

_"Oh my God!" her mom wailed when they made it outside. Zulily's family raced over to them as Ciel watched in the distance. Sebastian gingerly placed the little girl down on a horse carriage that had a table inside covered in quilts and blankets. Her parents sobbed as her brother watched in horror as the doctor pushed her brownish-blonde hair out of the way to examine her wounds._

_And after what seemed like forever in trying to save her life, the doctor sadly announced that she didn't have a lot of time left...Sebastian walked over to her after the family made room for him. Since they knew he was her savior. She weakly looked up at him "Sebastian..."_

_He gave a soft, but sad smile back. "I'm here." her eyes teared up "I'm glad I got to see you one last time...you're a good friend. I'll never forget you. So thank you for everything..." and when the tears fell from her eyes, which were much more darker now, they weren't just regular tears._

_It was blood._

_**This girl was crying blood.**_

_Her skin for some reason had gone pale too. And Sebastian's eyes widened at those words. Words that he didn't hear often at that time._

_Thank you._

_"Your wel-your welcome..." he replied._

_Zulily gave him one last smile before it faded. And slowly...very slowly, he watched as she took one last breathe and past away._

_He lowered his head slightly in respect while taking his hand and closed her eyes with it. Sebastian wasn't like other demons; oh no. Michaelis was good. Not evil. he quietly said a prayer for the little girl then straightened himself back up in a slow pace. Next, he looked up at the starry, twilight sky for a few moments. And after that he walked away sadly for the broken family to be alone with her._

_Ciel lowered his head and closed his eyes as Sebastian walked past him. "Hm. Not bad for a demon butler." he scoffed. Next, Phantomhive fallowed after him._

_And for the next long while after going back to London, Bassy didn't show it. But he cried on the inside..._

"And that's what happened." he quietly concluded. The whole group went into shocked silence. "That's...terrible." Zero half-whispered. Bassy then looked at them all with a serious expression "do you all now see why I'm so protective of you kids? I promised myself that I would never let anything, especially like that happen ever again for as long as I'm alive!"

They all nodded. "So what happened to the cougar? And is this place haunted?" Shadow asked. "Yeah and, why'd you move back to America?" Brookie added. These questions made Bassy smile for some reason. "First off, I shall explain the contract thing. When someone makes a contract with something like me, they're pretty much selling their souls to us after the contract is fulfilled. So we get to eat them afterward. We serve as their butlers until then, and so Ciel died in the year 1888. One year later because I took it."

"Oh fuck. Remind me to never make one with ya." Takashi joked. Sebby chuckled "have no fear. I assure you; I'm never making another contract with anyone ever again. Though I still do have the contract sign on my hand which you've all seen before. But it's now useless. Anyway, I moved to America around a hundred years ago because I like it here. Grell wanted to come along so I just sighed a 'what the hell' and let him. As for the mountain lion-it was somewhere in the forest when that happened. The house was saved obviously, and when it came back it understood what happened. It stuck around until it died of old age; so it can be with its little companion forever. There have been reports of people seeing Zulily and her mountain lion's ghosts; but I hear she likes to scare people now. And is very good at it."

"What set the house on fire?" Beth asked next. "People believe that the legendary animal Chimera was the cause. And I think they're right because on one of the last days of our visit here, I saw something lurking around the area that looks exactly what it's described to be. Though it didn't have a goat head on its back. Chimera in America. Weird huh?"

Everybody's eyes were now huge. "A legendary animal caused all this? Good God!" Grell yelled. "I'll say." Saeko breathed.

Lightning lit up the whole sky as thunder roared once again.

"Damn this place is fucking huge." Flake muttered as the group went to investigate the house. "And creepy..." Saeko muttered while looking around. Next, since everyone went upstairs, the group heard eerie noises right above their heads. All at the same time together, everybody stopped and gazed up at an opening in the ceiling. "Is that the attic?" Zero asked. "Obviously genius!" Brookie playfully exclaimed as Shadow turned on the digital camera. More strange sounds met their ears which had Grell yelp loudly and leap onto Sebastian "Grell! Stop!" he gasped when the air was being squeezed out of him from Sutcliff's grip. Takashi watched as Michaela brought the camera up into the opening and snapped a photo. She then brought it back down to examine it. Next she continued going down the hall.

The other kids fallowed when the occurrence stopped. "You gonna be alright now?" Michaelis beamed. "Oh...yeah I'm fine!" his companion said while hopping off and suddenly acting tough. Then he added "I remember you telling me about this place when you and Ciel came back. I also remember the details about it. No wonder this place seemed so familiar when we drove up to it."

Sebastian gave him a half-smile but instantly frowned. "For me it brings back bad memories...Where the hell did they go?!" he exclaimed, looking around.

The six kids were way ahead of the two adults now. Flake slowly swung the flashlight around until they came across a door. "The hell's in there?" Takashi wondered as Brooke walked up to it. She grasped the handle and began tugging on it.

"Augh! Come the fuck on already!"

And suddenly, it flew open as she stumbled back. They all cried out from being startled as loads of old, tattered, creepy dolls tumbled out. Brooke and Michaela instantly thrust a fist of fire and shadows from both of them out as defense. But relaxed slightly when nothing else moved. "That's fucking creepy..." Komuro pointed with a finger.

Meanwhile, Beth looked as if she was gonna have a heart attack. "Put that shit away! That's just wrong!" she cowered; since she's scared of dolls. When Zero and Saeko did just that, they all heard the sound of a wind up toy...now with all six of them getting very nervous, they turned around.

Only to see a wind up doll turn a corner and stop right there. The most freaky thing about it was its dull, black eyes. Beth let out the loudest gasp as the flashlight suddenly went out.

"Oh no!" she yelled then everyone began loudly hollering over each other.

Grell and Sebastian heard the commotion; and rushed in the direction.

"Hold up! Wait one minute!" Zero shouted. Using his vampire night vision, he walked over to Shadow, picked her up from under her arms then strolled over to Beth. The Vampire placed her hands on the flashlight and electricity surrounded her body as she charged the device back up. "Kiryu! She ain't a charger!" Takashi protested "well what else can we use? You and Saeko can't see in the-"

He was cut off when Beth went flying down the hall after an electric spark. She shouted out until she hit the corner of the wall. "Oh shit! Babe! Are you OK?" he yelled. However, she shakily got up laughing "I'm all good! And the flashlight's working again." She then pointed in the spot in a suspenseful way where the doll was. But it wasn't there anymore. Now even more panicked, she rushed back to the others and they booked for a different location.

"Sebby exactly how big did you say this place was for a two-story one?" Grell asked as the two adults rushed around the home in never ending halls. "I told you already. Bloody HUGE." Michaelis replied. "Well why can't they explore for themselves? I'm sure they'll be OK."

"No Sutcliff you don't understand" Sebastian answered "Something tells me that this house isn't what it used to be..." his response made the grim reaper sweat drop. "Lord..." he mumbled.

Brookie was now looking around at their new surroundings. "Kay I feel like the longer we stay here, the freakier this places gets." she huffed. "Well we didn't really have a choice." Zero said in a shaky voice; even now he was getting spooked. As Beth led the way since she had the flashlight, a blast of wind blew and had a tree branch bash against a window up above. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kiryu boomed out of fear and startling Takashi while thunder roared. "It was just a branch babe." Flake chuckled. "Bro...that was my ear." Komuro stammered as he rubbed it. Zero's eyes widened as he let out a nervous chuckle while rubbing his arm. "My bad son!"

As they kept going for a few more minutes, Saeko came across a painting. It was of two little kids and a Cougar. They looked like they were having a good time too in it. Saeko blinked "that's a nice picture of them." she commented "who knew they could make such nice things back then?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Shadow stated nervously as she stared down the dark hall behind everybody. "...Do any of ya see what I see?" the others fallowed her gaze. "I don't see anything!" Zero exclaimed loudly "No! Just k-just keep looking."

After a couple of moments, the kids see an eerie figure; which appeared to be wearing something white and tattered. It slowly walked or "floated" across the hall and vanished out of view. "OK. Now I'm getting scared." Takashi stammered as the six of them huddled together quickly shivering. "What the hell was that?" Saeko whispered with clear fear in her eyes.

"Can we keep going now?" Zero begged as he held Beth in a death squeeze. She began gasping for breath until the kids moved forward and he let go. She took in a large gulp of air then fallowed after them. Shadow took a picture of where they saw the figure as they left. However, not long after that, they past a dark room. A bolt of lightning flashed and instantly, everybody hears the creepy music of an old music box slowly start playing. The friends froze. Together with huge, scared eyes, they all turned to the source. "Michaela, why don't you go take a picture?" Saeko suggested. But the vampire shrunk, shook her head and cowered into Takashi who held her close. Seeing that, she gently took the camera "I'll try then." Busujima walked over to the entrance and snapped one. What she got was what appeared to be something standing in the window...staring right at her. Saeko's skin went a bit pale as her heartbeat sped up. She took a step back and a floorboard creaked which Zero didn't notice.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SON OF A BITCH!"** he roared right above Takashi, Shadow, Brookie and Flake's heads. They all squeezed their eyes shut during his outburst which even scared Saeko. It was as if the whole house shook from the shout. "Will you stop screaming like that?!" Takashi ordered while turning to look at him. The other three girls whimpered softly. "Well what the hell was that?" Kiryu questioned, looking around wildly. "It was me you idiot!" Busujima proclaimed.

"Hey! Watch yourself!"

Flake walked over to him and held his hands. "Zero, you have to calm down. I know you're getting scared, we all are. But you have to at least try to keep it together, OK? For me?" he nodded as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Saeko then went back over to them and showed her friends the picture. "Damn it looks like someone's standing there." Brooke observed "do any of you think it's that girl Bassy told us about?" Michaela suggested with a curious tilt of her head. "It might be." Takashi nodded. Next, a small smile appeared on his girl's face. She turned to Zero with one hand on her hip and the other held up in a fist. "Zero Jay Kiryu" she started "so brave; so fearless!" the others laughed hysterically as he pouted. "Alright, we should keep going before he drops from cardiac arrest" Saeko said right as Beth noticed something down the end of the hall. She stiffened as she nervously pointed and asked "hey...what's that?..."

This got the others' attention once again. What they saw was a light blue, very creepy ball of light coming at them. Now they were even more frightened from seeing this. "What the fuck's coming for us?" Takashi shakily stammered. Zero was pretty much cowering behind Beth as they shook. Suddenly, the orb's speed picked up.

"It's a fucking ghost!" Zero shouted as everyone became alarmed. So the group hauled-ass the other way with the mysterious light chasing after them in an eerie way. "Grell! Sebastian! Help!" Brooke yelled.

The Demon butler and his partner paused in their search. They listened for any more sounds they just heard until another scream erupted. "It's them!" Grell stated so the pair rushed upstairs. But little did everyone know the two groups were in different parts of the house.

The orb easily kept up with them in the distance it wanted to be in. "AH! Keep it away! It's some undead evil thing!" Kiryu yelled "aah!" Brooke yelped when the two looked behind themselves.

Now still screaming and terrified, the kids stampeded down a small flight of stairs, turned a corner and sprinted loudly down a slope in the floor. "It's flickering you guys!" Takashi yelled once he noticed it was doing just that. The orb made itself creepier with the movement. Everyone now watched it in horror "It's some deadly blue fire curse orb! It's gonna take our souls!" Kiryu yelled over everyone's panicked shouting as they screeched around another dark corner. And suddenly since no one was paying attention, they all fell down a bigger set of stairs together. Which made them disappear in the dark. Some steps broke under their weight; which made it more painful. "AUGH! Son of a bitch!" Takashi hollered when he landed hard on his back once they reach the bottom. Saeko then looked up to see a shadowy entity falling her way. So she quickly grabbed a wooden broom stick from a corner and slammed it hard against the thing while screaming "fuck you!" it broke on impact. The darkness vanished only to reveal Michaela holding her head painfully as she fell forward.

Busujima's mouth gaped open as her eyes grew big. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry Shadow!"

"I was using that cover so the stairs wouldn't hurt as much! But clearly that didn't work!" the young vampire moaned with a quivering lip and big, sad eyes. "SAEKO!" Takashi angrily boomed. "I said I'm sorry!" she protested while giving Shadow a big hug.

But amazingly, all six kids got up though not badly injured. "Where the fuck did that thing go? Guess we lost it." Takashi chuckled as he thought about how insane the incident just was. "Flashlight still works!" Beth announced in his background.

They were all still afraid though. Brooke walked over to a divider between two more hallways. She peered down one hall as a small screech owl soared by silently above her. Its wing though, lightly brushed against the wall which turned Shadow's attention in the direction.

She froze in fear when she saw a creepy, ghostly figure of a pale little girl in a tattered, slightly burnt white dress with burnt marks on her body, two pigtails, dark eyes and bloodstains that streamed down her cheeks. She stared at Brooke from the other side of the divider with a phantom mountain lion behind her. Shadow took the camera from Saeko; which amazingly wasn't broken. "B-B-Brooke..." she quietly stammered while slowly raising the device and successfully snapping a picture.

"What?" the werevamp asked, turning to her. Michaela pointed in the direction and she looked. But the two ghosts were gone. Brookie turned back to her confused "I...I think I just saw Bassy's old friend..." Michaela quietly said.

Takashi gazed at Shadow stunned. Brooke was also surprised but then sighed. "Alright. Time to change for defense." she said to herself. Suddenly, her eyes changed to a dark amber color, her body hair got a bit darker, nails pointed and sharp along with her canines becoming longer and sharper as her ears became more tipped. She let out a fierce growl once in her monster form. "Um; do ya think you really need to wolf out?" Saeko asked.

"Hey, you never know." Brooke shrugged. Takashi let a small smile spread on his face at the werevamp. Then he gazed up the stairs that him and his friends-well, family-fell down together. "Either we lost it or..." his voice trailed off. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I'll check!" Shadow volunteered after quickly recovering from Saeko's vicious blow. She leaped up in the air and used a beam of electricity which covered her waist down to fly up. "She can fly?!" Saeko exclaimed in shock "that's what she uses to get around more; remember?" Flake reminded. Busujima thought for a moment. Then her eyes lit up "Oh yeah."

After perching on the outside of the railing, the vampire glanced around. The orb wasn't around anymore, but she paused when she heard an eerie girl singing. And it sounded like it was echoing through the halls until Shadow heard the next thing which made her skin crawl.

"Mommy...mommmyyy!...mmmmooommmyyyy!..."

She shivered greatly which had her lose her grip on the railing. But as she fell, she successfully landed on her feet shaking and appeared more frightened than before. "What did you see?" Takashi asked softly. "I didn't see anything I heard...I heard..."

They then all heard little girl laughter which appeared to be all around them. "Fuck! Is it fallowing us around or something?!" Zero exclaimed in worry. "I'm not sure but...this room looks interesting." Saeko replied as she peered into a different room that didn't look as creepy.

The kids fallowed Busujima into it and looked around. "For some reason; this room feels a lot more peaceful than what the rest of the house does." Takashi said "I agree with ya." Bethany replied as the others nodded. Suddenly, Shadow spotted something and pointed. "Hey guys there's another door."

And there was. Everyone strolled over to it where Brooke twisted the knob. The door easily swung open and Flake shined the flashlight in. The beam of light revealed a little box in the middle of the floor. As the friends stared at it, Takashi asked: "What do ya think's in it?"

"Maybe it's gold!" Shadow cried out with balled up fists and a smile. Zero's eyes lit up while grinning as Takashi and Saeko both looked at her lazily and sweat dropped.

He went over and picked it up. "Damn it's locked. Maybe we can open it somehow." he muttered. "Let me try!" Flake piped up. She handed the flashlight over to Brooke and, using her power, created a key out of ice as Kiryu gave the box to her. "Uh, should we really be doing this?" Takashi muttered as Flake fumbled with it. "Quiet you! I'm trying to concentrate because this isn't as easy as it looks." she said as Saeko looked over both of the vampire's shoulders in suspense.

"But seriously! What if there's something in it that we'll regret seeing? I'm not part of this then!" Brooke proclaimed as she backed further away from the object. "Suit yourself! Do it Beth." Zero retorted.

The lock clicked open while Flake smirked. And everyone else, who was preforming ridiculous but funny positions and faces, all rushed and squashed together and peered into the box until the veins in their eyes showed. Until they realized what's inside.

"...It's just...an old folded up piece of paper?" Brookie stated blinking.

Sebastian and Grell were now hot on their trail. "Are you sure they went this way? I sense they went everywhere in here." Sutcliff reminded. "Yeah, I can feel they're very close by." Bassy said as they both sensed the kids; something monsters can do. "And at the same time...I feel...she's around." the demon butler added.

Grell nodded in understanding. "She's probably been fallowing them around."

"She must be. She likes scaring people now after all."

Suddenly, Grell's feeling got stronger. "They're right around this corner here." he announced.

"Should we even touch it?" Shadow asked. "I don't know. Maybe we-"

Flake was cut off when everyone heard Brooke let out a horrified gasp. They all turned around to see a tall, skinny, dark shadow figure looming closer to them. With quick instinct, Saeko grabbed a wooden board and charged at it. Skillfully, she hit it quite a few times as she swore she could hear it trying to say something. But she didn't care. And with a yell, she kicked the figure which send it through a couple of walls as it let out a cry that echoed. "You guys no! That was Sebastian!" Grell hollered as he raced out of the darkness.

"Huh?" the kids all muttered while Saeko dropped the board. "Whoops."

Michaelis stumbled back to them moaning and pointed at Saeko. The six of them huddled together and watched in fear as he rose above all of them. "I-I was trying to SAY!-"

_"~Slender man, slender man, all the children try to run. Slender man, slender man, to him it's part of the fun.~"_ Shadow interrupted in song while slightly bobbing and leaning back and forth when they broke apart. Brooke and Takashi laughed hysterically as they both went over and hugged her. "Now I'm gonna pick on ya for that!" the werevamp happily beamed, pointing at Bassy.

He gave the trio lazy eyes but huffed with a chuckle. Then he let out a heart full laugh as he snuggled with Brooke when she ran over then jumped on him in a happy hug. "Are you all OK?" Grell asked. "We're all good." Flake smiled with a thumbs up.

What happened next was the familiar blue orb appeared behind everybody. Seeing this, Brooke cried out in terror which made Bassy turn around. Grell even freaked and started running for the group of kids; but Michaelis grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him to his side. "No Sutcliff; this is where you make a stand."

Both men backed away closer to the others as Grell trembled. Sebastian though stood his ground with determination. However, he then heard a voice that made him blink in surprise.

"Se-Sebastian?..."

He held in his breath. "It is you."

Once the blue orb got closer, it manifested into a little girl wearing a white tattered dress and with two pigtails. They stared at each other in shock. "Zulily..." Bassy let his breath out. Meanwhile, Takashi, Saeko, Michaela, Brooke, Bethany and Zero all peered around him in a line.

Zulily cocked her head. "Wow. Can you live forever?" she asked. Grell was looking back and forth between the demon and spirit. Bassy gave her a sad smile and a slight shake of his head "no I cannot live forever. I can just live for a long time." Zulily nodded. Then she looked over at the others who tensed up and backed away a little together. "Who are they? I've been fallowing them around and they're interesting."

Bassy looked over at his kids then at Grell and smiled again. "This is my family." he answered. "Nice. You must be very happy then." Zulily giggled.

"I am. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Zulily...you were so young and innocent. I wish I could..."

"You did save me. And I'm grateful for that. Because of you I died peacefully. How much more can I ask for?" the little girl replied. What she just said made Bassy feel a little better. But he still fought back the tears brimming his eyes.

"But as for them" she went on while looking at Takashi and the others. "When I was chasing them down the hall; the one in silverish-white hair called me an undead evil thing."

Everybody looked at Zero who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Right...sorry 'bout that."

The demon butler shook his head with a small giggle. "Well you now know how these guys are Zulily. They're just kids; they're going to do idiotic things-Brooke, stop!" he exclaimed while holding onto the door frame as he wobbled. The werevamp, who was right behind him now was humping him with fists in the air with a happy, tense, gaping mouth while the others danced like fools; as they were all still behind Sebastian for protection. Including Grell. He was flailing his arms and protesting angrily but quietly at Brooke.

The little ghost girl laughed until she spoke up again. "Oh! I've been waiting so long to give you something that I made. It's in the box that they have."

She led Bassy over to the box as Beth flinched but handed it over shivering. He reached inside, picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

...It was a drawing of him and her, along with her mountain lion, all crouched down together in a big field with flowers. The three of them looked happy and in content as Zulily was being given a big hug from Bassy. Underneath it was written: **'My friend Sebastian.'**

His shoulders slouched as he closed his eyes and smiled again. "Do you love it?" Zulily asked. "I love it. I'll treasure it forever." Michaelis assured.

Grell was wiping away tears dramatically as they all watched in the pair's background. So Shadow eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

Sebastian gingerly put the picture in his pocket after carefully folding it back up. "Yay! I'm happy now that you have it after all these years!" Zulily cheered while a mountain lion manifested beside her.

"And I'm glad I have it." he replied. Next, the little girl gazed behind her shoulder. "Do you see that?" she asked the cougar who growled softly in response. "I think...I see the light..."

"Then go to it!" Beth called with a hand next to her mouth. Bassy shot her a look with a tick mark above his head; which she shrunk at.

Zulily looked back at him. "Do I go in it?" he nodded "Your family's waiting. You'll be safe and sound and you won't be alone anymore. But most importantly be as strong for me." he said as he hugged the little spirit; since she became a solid. Tears fell down her face as she hugged back. "I'm going to miss you..."

"I'll miss you too..."

With that they slowly parted. Zulily and the cougar walked over to the light; which was invisible to the others. She glanced back at Bassy one last time before waving goodbye. Next her and the cougar entered it and vanished completely.

…

Early dawn was finally showing in the sky as it got lighter out. Rain drops dripped from leaves on trees as birds shook the fallen water off of themselves. "We survived the night!" Flake hollered as they all walked out of the house. She ran for their car. Sebby walked off in the distance as Takashi, Zero, Grell, Saeko and Shadow stood on the porch. "Well that was something." Komuro sighed "yup." Zero said.

"Do ya think she'll be OK?" Saeko asked which made Grell shrug. "Hopefully and most likely since she's up there. But I guess we'll never know until we all here kick the bucket for ourselves, huh?" he pointed out. "Don't say that!" Michaela wailed, causing the rest to look at her "I don't want to think about my death or anybody else. It's depressing!"

Takashi looked down because of the thought. But then he gazed at Zero and scoffed with a smile. "Remind me to not spend the night with you in a haunted house for a long time again." he playfully beamed. "I was scared that's all!" Kiryu yelled as they walked off the porch laughing.

Sebastian stared up at the early morning sky until Brooke walked over to him. "Hey."

He looked down at her while she stared up at him smiling. "I'm sure she's OK. Don't worry...we'll-especially you-will see her again one day."

Sebby smiled back. Then he bent down and gave her a tight hug. "I'm glad I have you all. Especially you." he whispered which made her blush. He stood back up as she snapped out of her wildly happy moment; and the two of them walked over to the rest of the group.

"I'm ready to go home!" Shadow yelled who was snuggled up next to Takashi. He laughed "Ha! Ha! Me too." And as Beth settled inside the Toyota, she yelled out: "oh. And thanks guys; for running me over for those hot pockets! that made me black out!" Grell turned to her "we were hungry!" he exclaimed, making the others laugh.

Once everyone else was in the Toyota, Grell started it up and began the drive home.

On their way home, the sun began to rise. Since it was too quiet for any of them, Saeko reached over and turned the radio on. The song that just started playing caught everyone's attention. Takashi blinked. Then he slowly looked out the window. Because the song was 'Before the dawn' by 'Evanescence.'

_"...~Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you..._

_I want nothing more than to see you there!_

_And maybe tonight, We'll fly so far away._

_We'll be lost before the dawn._

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love._

_Then let me never ever wake again!_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away._

_We'll be lost before the dawn._

_Somehow I know that we can't wake from this dream..._

_It's not real, but it's ours..._

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away._

_We'll be lost before the dawn._

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away._

_We'll be lost before the dawn~..."_

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it 'cause I had fun making this chapter. It's sad, funny and all kinds of crazy. Bassy knew a little girl, what else happened way back before the group was born hmm? IDK. Because I wasn't around either. 'Before the dawn' is awesome! Who ever hasn't heard it, I RECOMMEND IT! Anyway, this is most likely my favorite chapter I made. And for who ever cried; I'm sorry!**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**-Evilangel.**_


End file.
